All Our Days
by qhostwriter
Summary: Sequel to 247 Days. Kate and Rick headed to the alter. There will be flashbacks to fill in some of the blanks from the ending of 247 Days to getting to the alter. Chapter 1 is a tiny teaser to get you in the mood. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Tradition**_

_**Disclaimer – Not Mine.**_

"You're joking right?" He whined.

She smiled back, "Nope."

"You're really going to walk out that door and go stay with your Dad?" How could she leave?

She ran a light finger across his jaw line to ghost her fingers across his lips as she slung her leather satchel over her shoulder. "Yep."

Rick snaked his arms around her waist, "What if I beg you not to go?"

Landing a promising kiss on his lips, Kate pulled at his bottom lip and murmured, "Still going."

Pulling her closer, "This is ridiculous."

"No its not, you're being a big baby and…." Reaching up to nuzzle his ear, she whispered in a low and sultry tone, "…dear sweet man of mine, its tradition."

His chest rumbled with laughter, "What, if anything, has ever been traditional about you and me?"

Playfully swatting at his chest, pushing out of his grasp, Kate made a break for the door, "See you at the alter Mr. Castle."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Pinky Swears and MallowReese**_

_**Disclaimer – not mine.**_

Alexis bounded down the stairs to find her father staring at the front door and mumbling incoherently.

"Um, Dad? Earth to Dad."

"Huh? What sweetheart?"

Taking in the dazed lonely look on her dad's face, "Kate left huh?"

"You knew."

Alexis slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Alexis guiltily admitted, "It was a girl pinky swear secret."

Rick pulled his daughter in for a hug, "How many of those do you two have?"

Alexis let out an evil laugh, "Not telling."

"Arghh. Ready for tomorrow?" Secretly Rick was thrilled that Kate and Alexis had developed their own relationship.

Shortly after Kate had moved into the loft there had been rocky couple weeks between Alexis and Kate. The efforts Alexis took to avoid Kate were obvious. Kate had told Rick to let it be, that they needed to work it out. It had taken a Martha intervention to bring Alexis and Kate together.

"Dad, snap out of it."

A wide mouth grin spread across Rick's face, "Sorry sweetheart, just remembering a time not too long ago when you weren't, um, too happy with Kate."

Alexis' mind flashed back to the day Kate came down to the morgue to find a patrolman with his hands resting comfortably on Alexis's hips.

_Alexis turned bright red as she made eye contact with Kate. She pleaded with her eyes for Kate to let it go. Eric Jacobson was a sweet rookie who Alexis enjoyed flirting with it. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. He was only twenty-three; college boys were twenty-three, what was the harm in it?_

_Eyes searching the front of the young patrolman's uniform for a name, Kate barked, "Jacobson" and tilted her head towards the hallway. _

_Alexis scurried towards the door to listen. _

_Kate lowered her voice to calmly deliver her message, "Two things one that's my kid in there, she's barely eighteen and two you're on duty."_

_Jacobson snapped to attention, "Your kid?"_

"_Yeah, so whatever you have in mind, keep that in mind."_

"_Yes, ma'am. " Jacobson nodded in understanding and quickly departed. Jacobson hoped to be called up to homicide one day, he wasn't about to cross Detective Beckett. Even the rookies of the 12th knew of the detective's impressive reputation as a top cop._

_Kate ran a frustrated hand through her hair and returned to the exam room. _

_Alexis was standing with her arms crossed, her steely blue eyes filled with distaste and her face beet red. She__ was furious, 'I am not your 'kid'._

_Kate blinked several times, had she really said 'my kid'? Where the hell did that come from? "Fine. Not my kid. But I care about you."_

_Cutting Kate off Alexis retaliated with, "Eric is only five years older than me, and dad is seven years older than you."_

_Kate let out an inward 'ouch', "Alexis, if you want to date him, hang out with him or whatever else you have in mind; bring him by the loft to meet your father. And keep it out of work. Got it?."_

_Alexis was seething, she didn't have a snappy comeback. Dad and Kate were overly professional at work and her dad would not have handled seeing her with Eric near as well as Kate did. "Are you telling my dad?"_

_Kate met the girl's eyes, "No, but I think you should."_

Walking towards the kitchen Alexis asked, "Are you thinking about Gram's _'Epic Intervention of 2012'_?"

"What really happened when Gram…" using air quotes "_'accidentally' _locked you two in the bathroom? Kate wouldn't tell."

"We had our first pinky swear." Shrugging her shoulders as she moved about the kitchen and began making a father/daughter snack, "I suppose I can tell you about the events that led up to the pinky swear."

Rick plopped himself on a bar stool, propped his chin up on his hands. "I am all ears. Wait are you making MallowReese? You do love me."

"Thought you'd like them," Teasing him she rolled her eyes, "Of course it helps that Kate invented them."

"Kate shmate." Gesturing between the two of them Rick proclaimed, "YOU and I taught her everything she knows about creative eating. No way Beckett would have created a delectable bite out of a cluster of baby marshmallows, slathered in peanut butter, rolled in Reese Pieces and topped off with multi-colored sprinkles, without the superior training from Team Castle."

Alexis leaned across the counter to high five her dad, "No doubt."

Rick searched her face, "Hey you weren't trying to distract me from the details of the _'Epic Intervention of 2012'_, were you?"

"Maybe a little. After Gram locked the door she shoved a note under the door, two blank pieces of paper and two pens."

Shifting to the edge of his seat, "And?"

"The note said, '_Write one thing you like about the other person, share it and keep going until you come to an understanding'_."

"That's weird."

Sliding the plate of freshly concocted MallowReese towards her dad, Alexis responded, "Turns out Gram learned a few tricks during her foray as a _'personal coach.'"_

Snatching a treasure of sugar off the plate, Rick prompted "Go on."

"Well, I wrote _'I love the way you love my dad' _and Kate wrote _'I love the way you love your dad.'_"

Rick couldn't suppress his grin, "Wow."

"Yeah. Right. I know. Turns out that's all we had to write down – Gram was right, it started us talking about what mattered."

Rick smiled, and squeaked out a "Me?" as he chomped on his MallowReese and licked the gooey goodness from his fingers.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis conceded, "Your name might have come up a time or two. But really Dad, it was about her and I. And um, what we are to each other."

"And?"

Popping a tasty treat into her mouth, Alexis mumbled, "And what?"

"You two were in there almost four hours, what else?"

Alexis blushed a bit, like she was going to tell her dad about the awkward conversation about birth control. Kate sharing stories about some of her choices of boys in college. Or how Gram's cooking was actually better than his. Or about how Kate had a binder full of wedding dresses pictures. Or that Kate promised to teach her to run in insanely high heels. Or how Alexis now loved that Kate had called 'her kid' that day, she just didn't want Eric thinking of her as a 'kid.'

Or how Alexis admitted she didn't know how to introduce Kate once she married her dad. Did Kate want to be known as her dad's wife or her stepmom or what?

Alexis smiled to herself as she remembered Kate laughing and saying_, "Not sure, I've never been either one before. You pick." _ Alexis still wasn't sure, but it felt good to have talked about.

"Sorry Dad, the rest falls under the pinky swear clause."

"Are you bribable?"

Alexis circled around the counter to hug her dad, "No. Now about tomorrow…all set?"

"A little nervous."

"Why?"

Rick grumbled, "The last one didn't go as planned; well it didn't go at all."

Alexis motored around the kitchen cleaning up from their snack, "Totally different, you can't even compare the two. Last time you tried sandbagging her, this time you planned it together."

Screwing up his face a bit, "Um, actually sweetheart, Kate did 90% of the planning. It was like she had a wedding coordinator. She was always one step ahead of me on what needed to be done next."

Smothering a giggle, Alexis wasn't about to break a Pinky Swear and tell her dad that Kate had covertly created an account at _'theknot',_to help her plan the wedding. "It's a girl thing Dad."

Wrinkling his nose a bit, "A girl thing?"

"Yes, we are genetically predisposed to plan weddings."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – You're Insane**_

_**Disclaimer – not mine.**_

_**Really should read 247 days first.**_

Kate drummed her fingers on the copper bar top as she waited for Lanie and Maddie to arrive. She felt a little guilty about letting Castle think she was going straight to her dad's place, but she needed a little girl time. After all she was getting married tomorrow, holy wow.

Her mind wandered to the first time she and Rick exchanged wedding bands, the night that led to tomorrow.

* * *

_Rick knelt beside her, reached over and placed the wedding band on her ring finger, "I think it looks best here."_

_Kate's body was fighting itself; her head and heart were at war. Her heart won as she fumbled with the box at her knees and pulled out the matching ring and slipped it on his ring finger._

_A volt of shock coursed through Rick's body. Were they both wearing wedding bands?_

_Tugging his newly dressed hand to her heart, Kate whispered, "I am so mad at you, I can't see straight. We're partners, in it together. You kept it from me. You altered the course of my life without consulting me." _

_Rick opened his mouth to speak._

_Kate brushed her free hand across his lips, "Don't. I get it. My dad called you noble. And, and you asked him to marry me? You blow me away. Who does that anymore?"_

_With a slight smile playing at his lips Rick huffed out a sigh of relief; they were going to make it through this "Because I love you."_

"_I know. Sometimes it hurts knowing how much you love me, so much responsibility."_

_Questioning her with his eyes how?_

"_I keep coming so close to screwing it up. Like now. Tonight."_

_Sitting down onto the sand and pulling her to his lap. "Delayed, not screwed up."_

_Kate straddled him to keep contact with his eyes, "Dad said I was an addict, that this case is my alcohol of choice. He's right. You're right. If I chase it, it will kill me one way or another, either by missing out on life or by losing my life."_

"_I like your dad."_

_Castle caught a glimpse of a smile in Kate's eyes, "Hmmpff, he loves you. How do you do that? Cast a spell on everyone you meet?"_

_The crinkles around his eyes came out to play, "Natural charm."_

_Rolling her eyes, Kate leaned her forehead against his, "Do you know how dangerous this game you are playing is? Do you even know who you are playing it with?"_

_Shaking his head no, Rick calmly stated, "I'd do it again. You need to know that."_

"_I know and it makes me so damn mad. But, those vows, Rick those vows….I fell in love with your words before I ever met you." Pulling the crumpled paper from her pocket and tapping her clenched hand against his chest, "And then these words, THESE words you wrote just for me. Just when I want to hate you for being so very stupid, I can't."_

"_Stupid?"_

"_Making a deal – what about Alexis and Martha?"_

"_Mother knows almost everything, Alexis is aware."_

_Grasping his face between her hands, "Ahh, Castle…"_

* * *

Feeling a hand on her forearm, Kate was roused from memory lane, "Hey girl, Maddie set up a private booth in the back, come on."

Kate gathered up her satchel and followed Lanie to the booth with a waiting Maddie and "Alexis?"

The girl anxiously responded, "Is it okay?" After all they were in a bar, it helped that Maddie owned the bar. But it was still a bar and she was still underage.

Maddie gave Kate a look that said it was she invited Alexis and she was staying.

Giving Alexis a gentle hip check to move over, Kate relieved the girl's worries, "Wouldn't have it any other way. But who's babysitting your dad?"

Alexis responded with a laugh, "No one, but I made him MallowReese before I left, the sugar high should keep him buzzing around the loft for the rest of the night."

The champagne arrived and Maddie waived the waiter away, "I have this." As she poured four glasses and placed one in front of each of her guests Kate raised an eyebrow at the one placed in front of Alexis. Maddie rolled her eyes at her friend, "Oh please, we were doing far worse than a celebratory glass of champagne at eighteen."

Lanie piped in, "You know my motto, if you are old enough go to war you are old enough to drink."

Kate smiled as she gave in and said, "One, just one."

Teasing Lanie turned to Kate, "Relax honey, it's not like we got you a stripper."

"That's right Becks…" Maddie raised a glass, "…cheers, we are leaving the stripping to Castle. And from what you've told me he is one hell of a stripper."

Looking at the blush creeping up Alexis' neck, Kate shot her friends an admonishing look, "Drop the, um well, anyway – let's just drink." Crap that didn't sound any better. _'let's just drink.' _

"Don't worry Kate…" Alexis giggled, "…once I got over the noise nothing shocks me about you and Dad. I mean eew! But not shocking."

Lanie doubled over with glee, "The noise?"

Maddie knocked back her glass and drained it, oh how she loved to see Becks on the defense. This was going to be good.

Kate dropped her face into her hands and shut her eyes. Double crap. She told Castle he was loud. Of course he claimed she was the loud one. She knew with Maddie and Lanie staring at her it was better to face the matter head on. They would tease her until they had satisfactorily embarrassed her. Kate peered out of one eye, "Um, really?"

"Really." Kate couldn't believe it; after all they made sure to shut the door. Castle even sent Kate to stand in the living room so he could conduct a scream test and she didn't hear a word. It didn't make sense.

Alexis quickly blurted out it, "Come's up through the heating vents."

Kate took a long slow sip of champagne, "Good to know."

Lanie called out, "It's mine."

Kate flashed Lanie a confused look, "What's yours?"

"I get to tell Big Castle, that Little Castle can…" Kate clapped a hand over her friend's mouth before she could finish and declared, "Uh, no and new topic."

Maddie leaned across the table to squeeze her friend's hand, "How's your dad doing with all this?"

Kate's eyes lit up, "Oh, jeez – some days you would think Dad and Castle were getting married. And the two of them they want me pregnant by the end of the week."

In a small voice, Alexis asked, "You and dad ahh, want a family?"

Crap. Really? Kate thought Castle would have mentioned it to Alexis. He talked to her about everything else. Kate turned to face Alexis, "I'd like to think we already have a family, we would be adding to it. Just like you and your dad are adding me to your family tomorrow."

"But you both want it right? It's not something my dad is talking you into and you're going to regret? Right?"

Kate softly smiled, "It's something your dad and I both want. And if we are lucky enough to have a kid and it grows up to be half and I mean HALF as good a person as you are then we'll be happy."

* * *

Rick's eyes flicked over the two simply wrapped packages, which appeared to be framed art, placed on their bed. He loved saying, thinking and knowing it was _'their'_ bed.

Reaching for the smaller package first he slowly peeled off the tape. Was he supposed to open them now? Starting to rip at that paper, of course he was. Kate knew better than to leave him home alone with gifts and expect them to go unopened.

Letting out an uproarious laugh, Rick wiped a happy tear from his eye. Rick and Kate had spent hours talking on the beach that May night in the Hamptons. They had forgotten Jim was waiting for Kate and when they finally returned to Rick's car there was a note neatly tucked under the windshield wipers of his car.

_Katie-_

_By now you have either buried his body or you two have come to an understanding which I hope brings me my grandbabies. I'll be waiting for you at Rick's._

_Love, Dad._

_PS – Good luck, son. _

Placing the framed note on his night stand, Rick knew he would never tire of having Jim Beckett call him _'son'._

Turning his attention to the much larger package Rick plucked the tiny pink post-it off the brown paper wrapping. Written in her neat cursive handwriting, it siad, '_For my_ _one and done. – xoxo K'_

Rick quickly freed his present from its wrapping and stood back in amazement. Kate Beckett would forever surprise him. It was a gorgeous four foot by five foot, black and white photo of Kate. Naked.

Rick knew the photo by heart. He had taken it on the Fourth of July in the Hamptons. Legs tangled in the sheets, hair splayed over her face, completely relaxed in sleep. Simply beautiful.

Kate had forbidden him to print the picture. She said he didn't need to frame it since he had the real thing. He argued no one would ever know it was her. It was artistic and tasteful. Rick had pouted for over a week trying to get Kate to change her mind. Every time he brought it up she rolled her eyes and walked away. And now here it was, bigger than even he had imagined making it.

His pocket began to vibrate. Pulling out his phone, Rick opened up to 'FaceTime', there she was smiling at him and greeting him with a sultry, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Missing me already?"

"Maybe."

Flopping himself on to the bed, he patted the empty space beside him, "You could come home."

Laughing, "Nope."

Rick tilted the phone towards the wall, where he had hung her photo. "Actually it's okay."

Kate's heart quickened, "Found your present?"

"It's amazing. You're amazing." The timbre of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Unable to hold back the flirty tone in her voice, "I take it you approve."

Castle grunted in response, "Changed my mind. Come home and let me show how much I approve."

"Can't, unless you want to explain to my dad why I'm not here in the morning to make him breakfast."

"You could be out and back before he wakes."

Stifling a giggle, "You're insane."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Dancing**_

_**Disclaimer - not mine.**_

_**Thanks for the follows and reviews.**_

Watching the color drain from his daughter's face, Jim prodded, "Are you sure you're up for this Katie?"

Twisting in her seat to look out the window and focus on the passing scenery, Kate's heart took a little stutter step. "Not entirely."

"You can always change your mind, it's not too late."

Shaking her head 'no', "I know." She had to do this, she made a commitment and Kate Beckett didn't back down from a promise.

Using his best dad voice, Jim said, "As long as you're sure, no need to force things Katie."

As the Escalade pulled to a stop Kate clutched her dad's hand. Her body warmed with reassurance as he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She loved the silent strength that defined her dad. Castle was far more verbal than her father, but he carried himself in a similar manner. Her mom would love Rick.

Climbing out of the vehicle, Kate made a mental note to thank Castle for insisting on booking a car service for her for the day. Catching her reflection in the side of the shiny black car, Kate knew she the perfect thank you.

Laughing Kate snatched her phone from her bag and tossed it to her dad. She posed against the SUV, wearing her favorite well-loved skinny boyfriend jeans, a pair of leftover college scruffy converse high tops, a simple white t-shirt, no makeup and a messy pony tail. Kate asked her dad to take a photo.

Jim laughed, "You give your old man too much credit. How do you work this thing?"

An amused smile played across her face, "For a guy who can't wait for us to start giving him grandkids, I'd think you would have been brushing up on your photo with a phone skills."

"So, you and Rick have talked about it?"

"Yes, Dad…" grinning with embarrassment, "…Rick brought it up the first week we were together."

Jim's eyes grew wide with excitement, "And, you agreed?"

Dropping a causal arm around her dad, "We decided on one. Rick reserved the right to renegotiate for another."

The possibility of bonding over a baby with Kate made his heart swell. "I like the way Rick thinks." Jim didn't want to admit it, but retirement was boring. He was lonely and he was ready to offer his babysitting services on a regular basis.

With an exaggerated eye roll she teased, "I need to keep you two separated."

Kate removed the phone from her dad's grasp. Swiping open the phone, selected the camera feature and showed her dad where to press. "Come take a few quick shots, I need to send Castle a photo."

Jim couldn't help but think how cheerful she looked and how very lucky they both were that Rick Castle had entered their lives and decided to stay.

Skimming through the photos Kate text Castle her favorite, "How sexy is your almost wife?" Chuckling to herself, Kate thought about how much he loved when she sends him random photos of herself when they aren't together.

* * *

Martha descended the stairs with a flourish, "Well kiddo all set?"

Eyes dancing, Rick slurped at his coffee, "Really Mother? You need to ask?"

Martha helped herself to a cup of steaming coffee, "Nooo, but seeing as the bride hasn't made an appearance this morning, I thought it might be good to ask."

Scowling a bit, Rick admitted, "Kate stayed with her dad, some crazy excuse about tradition."

"Mmm."

Rick set down his mug and planted his hands on the countertop, his mother knew something. He knew her tells. Tell number one, 'mmm' when she was stalling to avoid divulging information. Rick firmly prodded his mother, "Why do I think that _'mmm'_ means something?"

Martha patted her son on the shoulder as she passed by him on the way to the living room couch, "Nothing to worry about dear."

Pushing off the counter to stand, "Now I am worried. Your nothings have a nasty habit of turning into something."

Waiving a theatrical hand in Rick's direction, "It's nothing Richard, really. I am simply impressed you let her out of your sight."

Plopping down on the couch next to his mother, Rick lectured his mother, "I don't need to spend my day making up wild theories that involve Kate starring as a runaway bride. Is there something going on?"

"Really Richard? You know that girl adores you. Do you see the way Kate looks at you? Particularly, the one she sneaks when she thinks no one is looking?"

Flashing his mother a boyish grin, Rick boasted, "So that _'look' _it's not my imagination?"

"Not in the least. Mind you it took her long enough to admit it, but there is no going back on a look like that. Kate knows that, you know that. Now go find something to occupy yourself for the day. Alexis and I are leaving shortly to meet Kate and her friends at the hotel."

"YOU get to see Kate?"

Beaming, Martha bragged, "Yes, she invited me to spend the day getting pampered with the girls. And I, my dear boy, am not one to refuse a good pampering."

Muttering under his breath, "That's a fact."

Handing her son the now empty coffee cup and gently tapping his face, "I will see you at '_The Top of the Rock'_ in ample time to have a pre-ceremony libation and to torment you with how fabulous your bride looks."

Rick was momentarily side tracked with the thought of Kate in a wedding dress. He really wished she had agreed to the 6am sunrise wedding on the Brooklyn Bridge. They would be married by now, but Kate had refused. She claimed it would have required her to start prepping at 3am and the only way she was getting out of bed at 3am was if a body dropped.

Martha quietly drifted towards the stairs; the _'mmm'_ inquisition had been avoided. As she placed her right foot on the bottom step, she heard:

"Wait, what about the _'mmm'_?"

Martha pivoted to face her son and shrugged her shoulders, "A few days ago I invited Jim to join me for breakfast today. You know a little pre-wedding parental bonding and he politely declined."

"And?"

"He may have mentioned spending the morning at the cemetery…"

Rick's heart dropped, for Kate – visiting her mother's grave could be worse than an alien abduction.

Sprinting towards the bedroom for his phone, Castle clipped a knee on the armchair in his study and slid to the ground gripping his leg in pain. Crap. Castle stood up to test out the damage, Kate would kill him if he was hobbling around the dance floor. She loved to dance.

Castle let out an audible groan just thinking about the way she moved. The sway of her hips, the way she molded her body to his, the never ending smile, and the joy in her eyes. Kate was so uninhibited when she danced. All things Beckett would melt away and pure Kate was exposed. Rick would always cherish the first time Kate asked him to go dancing:

_Standing in the alley over the bludgeoned body of a college girl, they listened to the boys run down the facts of the case. Ryan flashed the girl's Columbia College ID. Castle felt the bile rise in his throat.._

_Beckett tugged on his sleeve and mouthed, "This one isn't for you."_

_Castle numbly nodded his head. In spite of all the no touch rules that he and Kate lived with at work, he laced his fingers in hers, "Walk me out?"_

_He felt her hesitate for a moment, before she squeezed his hand, lifted the crimes scene tape and led him away._

_As they rounded the corner, Kate surprised him by dipping her free fingers into the waistband of his pants and slowly dragging him to her. "Go home, hug your kid and then give her another hug for me."_

_Beckett and the boys worked nonstop on the case as the leads continued to trickle in. The only evidence that Kate had returned home in the past week was the growing collection of work clothes that needed to be taken to the dry cleaner. Too many drunken college kids who saw something and nothing at all to interview._

_Castle let out a sigh of relief on the ninth day when received Kate's text: '__**We got him. Home by 9.'**_

_True to her word, Kate walked through the door at 7:40pm. Grazing a hand across his cheek she pointedly announced, "We need to talk."_

'_Need to talk' was a collection of words that sent shivers down Castle's spine. With Meredith it was her way of opening up a conversation about money. With Gina, the phrase inevitable led to a discussion about how she once again felt like she was the only one actively participating in their relationship. He hated the phrase 'we need to talk.'_

_Castle dreaded discovering what the phrase meant to Beckett. He dutifully followed her to their bedroom and watched as she kicked of her boots and settled cross legged on the bed. _

_Stopping at the edge of the bed, he toed off his shoes, climbed up and mirrored her pose facing her. Kate rested her hands on his knees. She looked tired but relaxed. At ease._

_Digging her fingers into his knee caps, Kate's voice quaked a bit as she quickly said "You know how you said I could redecorate the loft if I wanted?"_

_Castle pursed his lips, cocked a brow and searched her face. Her eyes were bright, but tentative. Had she had enough of Martha's late night shenanigans? Was he going to have to kick his mother out? Move to a bigger place? This discussion on interior design couldn't possibly be about paint color. It was big, his eyelids fluttered as he exhaled a "Yes."_

"_I would like you to delete the file on my mom's case."_

_Castle's jaw went slack. His mind raced. What brought this on? "I um, seem to be a little behind here. We've barely said hello in the past week …"_

_Clamping her hands around his calves, while rocking to and fro, "I don't know Rick. This case, the time away from you, not really away – but not seeing you…it made me start thinking about things. I even saw Dr. Burke this week."_

_The hurt was visible on Rick's face. Why didn't Kate come to him first? "You needed Burke?"_

_Kate briefly buried her face in her hands. She ran one hand through her hair, and placed the other one over his heart. "Yeah, I thought maybe it was the girl's body in the alley; or the way the story board taunts me every time I pass by it and that I just want to delete it. I don't ever want to see it. I don't want you to be tempted to work on it. I want it gone."_

_Climbing to his knees and pulling her to his chest, "Really?"_

_A tiny collection of tears rested in her eyes, "It's time."_

"_What did Dr. Burke say?"_

_Her eyes flicked up to his, "You've met him. Burke never really says anything. He gets me to admit what I already know….I don't want to bring a child into a home with a reminder that there is another shoe out there that could drop." Biting back a smile, "Oh and he said to talk to you." _

_Hugging her fiercely, "I love Dr. Burke." Castle rolled on to his back and settled her on top of him. His voice faltered as he questioned, "Even my offsite back up?"_

_Brushing her fingers through his hair, she hummed, "Hmm, not that brave."_

_Raising his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly, "Good. Neither am I."_

_Needing to hear Castle agree one more time, she murmured, "But out of our home?" _

_They both knew she was asking him to continue to carry the burden of protecting her. Ro keep her safe. It wasn't fair but she needed him to be the strong one. _

"_Yes."_

_Kate pushed off of his chest and snagged his hand in hers. Lacing their fingers together she tugged him off the bed, "Right now. Let's do it now." _

* * *

_Kate held her breath as Castle powered up the story board and tapped the file marked 'Beckett'. She'd never seen it before and giggled nervously as the file name transformed into a picture of her from over a year ago. She could tell by the style of her hair. "So, every time you opened it up you looked at me?"_

_Bouncing on the ball of his feet, Castle painfully admitted, "It's all I had of you last summer."_

_Kate wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his, "Ah, Babe." Crap, what just came out of her mouth?_

_In a raspy tone Castle grunted out, "You standing here like this, wrapped around me and whispering 'babe' might just make up for last summer."_

_Crap. He heard her. Looking into the deep pools of his eyes, "I'd say I owe you a few more 'babes'." _

"_I'll settle for you picking a wedding date."_

_Kate's eyes skimmed across the screen, "One thing at a time."_

_Releasing her, Castle stepped towards the board and slid the file into the recycle bin._

_Kate leaned against his back, standing on her tiptoes; she nuzzled against his neck, "Delete the trash."_

_Holding his finger over the final delete, Castle contorted his body to tilt his head back and asked with his eyes, 'Are you sure.' Kate smiled broadly and bobbed her head in agreement. It was time._

_As the empty recycle icon blinked at them, a wave of relief rippled through her body. So much easier than she had imagined, she felt like dancing. _

_They had never gone dancing, unless the undercover operation counted. Laughing to herself, it so didn't count. Kate barely had time to dance and Castle, well he hadn't fully recovered from watching her drive the Ferrari to handle dancing. She still remembers the heated look he gave as his remained transfixed on her legs, as she walked through the club. She loved that look. _

_She wanted a lifetime of that look, "September 15__th__, 2012."_

"_Huh?" Days like this Rick wished Kate came with an owner's manual. _

_Kate playfully nibbled on his ear, "Keep up Castle. You asked for a wedding date and I gave you one. Now go relax in the living room, I need to shower off the day."_

_As he fought the urge to chase her into the shower, Castle powered down the board. He would share with her the location of the backups another day, when she asked. Until then it was between he and Ryan._

_Wine was in order. They had a date, the perfect date. 'Frozen Heat' was going to print on the 17__th,.__ She wanted the dedication to stand. Staring into their wine fridge, he wondered if she in the mood for white or red? Screw it, it was champagne time. They had a date._

_Sitting on the couch Rick popped the cork just as he heard the clicking of heals coming towards him. He looked up to see Kate_ _approaching him in a pair of 5inch CFMs and a dress that was too short to be street legal. _

_Standing with her hands on her hips, her legs calling his name, the green in her eyes glistening and her lips parted into a sultry smile. Kate seductively ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip, she challenged him with a toss of her hair, "What's it take to get a guy to take a girl dancing?"_

_A cocky grin crept across Rick's face, Kate had barely gotten the word 'dancing' out of her mouth when he attempted to leap the coffee table in a single bound, hooked his trailing foot on the edge of the table and landed in a heap at her feet._

"_Carefully there stud, you have some dancing to do."_

Dancing? Dancing! Castle winced once as he extended his newly injured knee. Going for the gold, Castle hopped up and down on his leg. It was uncomfortable but Rick Castle would be dancing at his wedding. Now if he could just find his phone to call Kate. He didn't like the idea of her visiting the cemetery. It rarely went well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Next Kiss**

Placing a bouquet of flowers on her mother's headstone, Kate said as her voice cracked, "Hey, Mom. I'm getting married today, brought you flowers – they match my bouquet. Of all the things I've missed out sharing with you this one hurts the most, in the best way possible. I wish you could see how happy I am and how good a man Rick is."

Turning towards her dad and reaching for his hand, clasping it tightly between her two smaller ones, "I have Dad with me, he's done an amazing job helping me plan the wedding. He cried a few too many times while wedding dress shopping, but I forgave him. I am betting Rick cries too. What can I say Mom, my man is a crier and I like it."

Jim tugged his daughter close to his side, "Oh Johanna, our daughter always exaggerates, I didn't cry. Those wedding shops are full of dust. But now Rick, he is an emotional guy, in all the best ways. He makes her take life less serious, she laughs more now and I even have him working on getting us a grandbaby."

Squeezing her Dad's hands tightly, "Would you please stop with the baby talk?"

Jim's eyes twinkled with merriment, "Not until I get one. I'm not getting any younger."

Flashing her dad a mock glare, "Hmmpf, sounds like you are saying_, 'I'm not getting any younger.'_"

Jim smiled broadly, "Might be some truth to that."

Biting on the inside of her cheeks, Kate rolled her eyes at her dad and huffed out, "See why I need you Mom? Someone needs to keep Dad in check."

Chuckling Jim joked, "Katie only says that because she has her hands full with Rick. Nobody challenges Katie like he does. He can make her madder than a swarm of hornets and then in a matter of moments he was her smiling and laughing. He's a keeper. Our girl did okay for herself."

Linking arms with her dad, Kate extended her other arm in front of them to snap a few quick photos of them standing behind the gravestone. They were a little blurred and little disproportionate, but they were full of smiles. Kate couldn't remember a time when a visit to her mother's grave wasn't clouded in sorrow and full of resentment. It was a season of change.

* * *

Castle located his phone on the bathroom counter. He had two missed texts from Kate. As he tapped on the first image his phone came to life in his hands. Frantically thumbing the 'answer' button to accept the call, Rick bellowed, "Kate!"

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"You're asking me that?"

"Well, I thought I would have heard from you by now. Did you get my texts?"

"Just found my phone." Anxiously he asked, "First how are you? I mean really, how are you?"

"Great."

"Are you sure? You went to the cemetery and ah, didn't mention it."

Hearing the panic in his voice, Kate tried to sooth him. "Castle, this is exactly why I didn't tell you. I was going to tell you later, just not before. I knew you would worry over nothing."

Rick asked in a demanding tone, "Nothing?" When was anything related to her mother _'nothing'_?

Ouch. Kate heard the hurt escalating to anger in his voice. Not how she wanted today to go. "Rick, stop and listen to me. " Punctuating each word, "I. Love. You." Waiting a moment, "Did you hear me?"

Every time she said _'I love you'_ it made him breathless. He knew she did, but hearing it brought about a heightened sense of reality. "Yes."

"I am not going anywhere. I needed to share this day with my Mom. In a good way, and going with Dad was exactly what he and I needed."

Still hurting Rick pushed back, "I would have gone with you."

Kate murmured down the phone, "Hey, don't you think I know that?"

"I would have liked to have been invited." She never invited him, keeping the visits with her mom private.

Kate tried the Castle method of easing the tension. She teased him out of his mood, "You only wanted to come so you could hear all the great things my dad had to say about you. And to listen to me go on and on about how deliciously handsome you are."

"You told your mom I'm hot?"

"No, I told her you weren't flabby and I wouldn't kick you out of bed."

Feeling the tension drain, Castle chuckled, "Couldn't just tell her I'm hot?"

"No. I did admit you melt me with your eyes and that the way I love you consumes me."

Rick let out a soft sigh, "Sounds like I can count on seeing you today? Say seven o'clock?"

"Wouldn't miss it, after all I need to get myself a new name."

Stammering, "Did you say new name?"

"If it's okay with you, Castle for home and Beckett for work. If movie stars can do it why can't I?"

Rick opened his mouth but nothing came out. Swallowing several times didn't help, Rick Castle was dumbstruck. He hadn't risked asking her to take his name. He was confident she would find it unnecessary; old fashion or too complicated to keep straight.

The silence on the phone was deadening. "Rick, are you trying not to cry."

Stifling a sniff, Rick released a rather unmanly, "No."

Looking to her dad who was beckoning towards the waiting vehicle, Kate murmurs, "Love you anyway. See you at seven."

Rick rasped out, "It's a date." As the phone went dead, Rick had to admit that she knew him too well. He would have kept her on the phone until she was walking down the aisle.

Tapping open the first picture Kate sent a huge grin formed on Rick's face. Kate was leaning up against the Escalade, sporting sunglasses and looking radiant in the morning sunlight, even in sneakers and jeans. The accompanying text read '_**Detective Hollywood to you.'**_ Rick released a thunderous laugh; he had started calling her _'Hollywood' _whenever she wore sunglasses. He claimed they gave her an undeniable movie star quality.

The first time he called her _'Hollywood' _she snatched off her sunglasses, dropped them into her purse, rolled her eyes at him and called him crazy, adorable, but crazy. Grinning to himself, Rick knew she secretly liked it because she started wearing sunglasses more often.

The second picture was a close up of Kate blowing a kiss and her eyes where bright with vibrate flecks of gold. The text teased, _**'Next kiss will be from Mrs. Castle.' **_Rick immediately made it his screen saver for his phone, oh how he loved flirty, playful Kate Beckett.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - He loved that desk. **_

_**Disclaimer – not mine.**_

Scooping up his overnight bag and slinging his suit bag over his shoulder, Rick took a quick glance around their room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His eyes fell to the ring box Kate kept on her night stand. There was a time when she avoided wearing her ring to work. Rick smiled with pride as he remembered the day Kate announced to Gates that they were getting married.

_Rolling on to his side and tucking the covers under his chin, Rick released a frustrated sigh, as he watched Kate slide her ring from her finger and secured it in its box._

_Leaning over she gave Rick a warm kiss on the lips, "See you around 11am?"_

_Snaking a hand out from under the covers Rick curled his fingers around her thin wrist. Holding her a little tighter than necessary, "You should wear your ring to work, after all your only doing paperwork and trial prep today."_

_Raising a question brow Kate muttered, "Where is this coming from?"_

_With a sarcastic bite he asked, "Coming from?" I'd like you to tell Gates about us."_

_Crossing her arms, Kate sunk onto the bed beside him and let out an exasperated sigh, "Castle, we talked about this."_

_Rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling, it was easier to gaze blankly at the recessed lighting than meet Kate's eye. Castle groused, "Hmm, I remember you talking and me not arguing. And now we are four weeks from our wedding and Gates still doesn't know about us." _

_Kate didn't want to start the day with a fight. Castle had agreed to let her handle Gates in her own time. She still had time to determine the optimum way to approach Gates and make sure Castle was allowed to stay at the 12__th __, without going to the Mayor. As attractive as the playing the Mayor card was to Castle, Kate understood why Gates bristled at the Mayor telling her a civilian was allowed to play cop in her department. _

_Kate knew that she had to have a one-on-one conversation with Gates. A meeting that Kate was convinced would lead to Gates asking, 'Do you consider him your partner?' Which Kate would have to agree to and then Gates would invoke the department rule that stated partners who were 'involved' could only work together at the discretion of their commanding officer. Gates. _

_Pursing her lips tightly, Kate ground out, "Am I going to see you at 11:00 or not?"_

_Briefly closing his eyes Castle willed himself to say no. He couldn't, having Kate stew at work all day while he was home alone pouting when he should be writing, would only escalate the matter, making them both miserable and resentful. Exhaling loudly, Rick sat up and pulled her into a hug, "Wouldn't be anywhere else."_

_The muscles around Kate's heart constricted, she knew by the forced tone in his voice he was appeasing her. That was Castle, the peacekeeper. Looking at the obvious hurt in his eyes, she wondered how much it cost him to continually be the one to give in - to keep their relationship running smoothly. _

_Scooting over on the bed, Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and deftly plucked her ring from its hiding place and quickly clutched it tightly in her hand. Faking a sneeze she snapped the ring box shut, nuzzled his ear and whispered, "You know I love you."_

_Castle grunted in reply, "I know, I just wish everyone knew you loved me."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Riding the elevator up to the bullpen, Castle wondered why Kate insisted he come up. Typically on days he wasn't working with the 12__th__ they met out front. Even Rick agreed it was best if Gates didn't see him loitering around the bullpen if there wasn't a body. Rick didn't even mind, now that Kate came home to him every night, the attraction of spending a day cooped up at the 12__th__ waiting for something to happen had lost its appeal. _

_Castle's spidey senses were in overdrive, Kate never confirmed plans and today Kate had text him three times to confirm he was picking her up at her desk. She made them and expected everyone to stick to the plan. Her behavior was very suspicious. _

_Paranoia swept through Castle's brain as he attempted to remember what important date he had forgotten. He even went so far as to check his calendar to make sure it wasn't Ryan or Esposito's birthdays._

_As he walked towards her desk, he studied her body language for an indication as to why she had insisted he come up. Kate's head was dipped forward, shoulders slightly rounded and her head tilted just so, a sure sign she was on her desk phone. Her left hand drummed out a bored little tune on her desk. Nothing was out of the ordinary._

_Wait. She was stretching her right hand out in front of her carefully running her forefinger over her train of elephants. Not good, it was a 'tell'. She was in worrisome contemplation mode. It couldn't be about work, prepping for this trial was as straight forward as it gets. The perp should have taken the plea._

_Castle plops into the well-worn brown chair that anchors the side of Kate's desk. His seat. Placing a small cup of coffee in front of her, his face crinkled into a tentative smile. Coffee was their thing, it needs no explanation, no introduction, no apology._

_Rather than reaching for that oh so delicious cup of delight, she stretches out her digits to capture his escaping wrist. Her fingers lightly caress the tender underside of his wrist as she gives him a shy smile._

_Hanging up the phone, Kate rolls her chair closer to him and drops her left hand to his knee and begins using her thumb to make a lazy circle around his knee cap. In a low, too sultry for the precinct Kate husked out, "You look good. So, very good." _

_Narrowing his eyes, Castle cocks a questioning brow at her, Kate was up to something. He could feel the bad news looming down on him. Kate never overtly touched him at work. She was preparing him…but preparing him for what?_

_She began tracing her fingers along the inseam of his jeans, running her hand dangerously high on his thigh for their current location. Castle's heart quicken, her touch was causing a heat to spread through his body. Teasing Beckett was an evil woman; she knew how to push his buttons. _

_Gnawing on her bottom lip, Kate drank him in. She loved when he wore what she dubbed his writing uniform. Legend Lucky Jeans, a tight dark t-shirt that hinted at unsuspected biceps and a casual plaid shirt that was the polar opposite of her original image of the playboy Richard Castle. The outfit screamed 'at home Rick'. Squeezing his thigh, Kate softly asked, "How's the writing going?"_

_Rick was having a hard time concentrating. She had that power over him. An innocent touch or in this case a not so innocent touch from her drove him to distraction. Where was a supply closet when he needed one? Rick huffed out, "Um good, but you aahhh need to stop."_

_Giving him a quizzical look, she teased, "Stop?" as she leaned forward and slid her hand higher. Too high for work. Too high for public consumption. Kate knew by the deeping blue of his eyes that Rick was at his breaking point. _

_Rick reluctantly clamped his hand over hers, picked it up and dropped it onto her desk. "Who are you? What have you done with my fiancée?"_

"_I need a little strength." Her lips curve into a broad flirty smile, "Touching you gives me strength." _

_Now he was really frightened. "Okay, what is going on? You are freaking me out."_

"_You know how you enjoy staring at me while I do paperwork?" Dropping her voice to an entirely inappropriate come hither tone, "Actually, let's just agree you like to ogle me in a lustful way all the time."_

_Rick instinctually bobbed his head in agreement. _

_Kate finished with, "Which by the way, I find ridiculously hot." as she turned away from him to open her bottom desk draw. _

_Castle swallowed repeatedly, he didn't care what she was up to. He wanted to drag her into the elevator and kiss her senseless._

_Through the fog of the precinct fantasy playing in his head Rick heard: "Well, I have a little paper to deliver to Gates that I thought you might want to watch, I think it might even turn you on." Laughing ever so slightly she added, "More than you already are." _

_Was she trying to drive him crazy? If that was her plan, she was succeeding. _

_Rick peered over the desk to watch as she reached into her purse and pulled out what looked to be a card. As she placed it on the corner of her desk, his eyes widened as he realized it was their wedding invite. Rick's eyes grew even larger as Kate lean back in her chair and with her right hand removed her engagement ring from her pocket and dropped it into the palm of her left hand. _

_Rick's eyes flicked from the invite, to the ring and back to Kate's eyes. His visual tour tripped as he watched her hand him the ring, indicating with her eyes for him to slip it on her finger._

_Rick felt his breath hitch as she whispered, "Love you" when he finished placing the ring on her finger. Rising to her feet, Kate walked purposely towards the Captain's office. God she was beautiful._

_In a single move Castle pivoted himself into Kate's chair. It had an optimal view into the Captain's cave. _

_Kate's legs wobbled as she knocked on the doorjamb leading into Gates' lair, "Do you have a moment Sir?"_

_Barely looking up from the files spread across her desk Gates waved Beckett in. "Make it quick."_

_Damn, Castle couldn't hear anything. He pitched forward in his seat in hopes of catching portions of the conversation._

_Kate chanted 'bite the bullet', 'bite the bullet', 'bite the bullet' over and over in her head. Her mouth was dry, the words wouldn't come out. She had no words. Kate gave up and placed the invite dead center on Gates' desk._

_Without lifting her head Gates read, reread and reread the invite placed before her. _

_Kate flashed back to being sent to the principal's office for not spitting out her gum before class. She was in big trouble then, she was in even bigger trouble now. If Gates didn't say something soon she was going to pass out. Kate started to babble, "I, no we, would be honored to have you there." Honored? Crap. More like horrified, she knew criminals she would rather invite than Gates. _

_The Captain picked up the invite, turned it over and with agonizing slowness slid her glasses down her nose to peer at Kate over the top of the rims. "Is this a plus-one invite? It doesn't say."_

_Kate stammered out a "Yes, plus one." Was she really talking about a wedding, HER wedding with Iron Gates? Kate shoved her hands in her back pockets, forcing herself to stand tall and not fidget._

_Peeking out from her hooded eyes, Gates locked onto the sizeable ring that adorned Beckett's left hand. At least it covered the light white ring of skin that the summer sun had marked and confirmed Gates' suspicions. Gates struggled to keep from smiling. Did they really think she was that unobservant? _

_Clearing her throat, "Well, then let me check with my husband."_

_Castle had his chest pressed against Kate's desk as he sprawled forward in an attempt to catch the notes of their conversation. Crap…still nothing. _

"_Does that mean he can stay?" Shit. Had she lost her mind? Why couldn't she just say 'okay' and get the hell out of there? Noooooooooooo! Kate had to push the envelope._

_Speaking at a deliberately slow pace, Gates replied, "I will say that on the rare critical occasion I have found that Mr. Castle has a certain usefulness about him."_

"_You think he is useful?"_

"_At times, he has proven to be valuable. However, I would ask that you don't share that with him, he already comes with a large ego that is a challenge to contain."_

_Kate blurted out, "Isn't that the truth."_

_Gates smiled inwardly, "Anything else?" _

"_No." Kate quickly turned on her heal to leave and slammed her chest into the doorjamb in her rush to depart. _

_Castle slid back into the chair and frowned, that had to have hurt. He watched as Kate stood still for a moment, rubbing the sting out of her chest. _

_Just as Kate's chest stopped smarting she heard a stern, "Detective, one more thing."_

_Castle grimaced as he watched Kate slowly turn around to return to the chamber of death._

"_Yes?" She said, as she played out the end scene in her mind. Castle was out._

_With what Kate could only assume was a smile Captain Victoria 'Iron' Gates said, "Congratulations." _

_Delivering a hasty "Thank you", Kate bee-lined for her desk and pointed at Castle and then to his permanent visitor chair, indicating that he needed to get out of her seat._

_Castle did as he was told and landed with a thud into his chair, his eyes were dark with arousal as he rasped out, "You telling Gates about us…was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life."_

_If Kate had been able to register what Rick was saying she might have had a witty response, instead she sunk into her chair and mumbled, "I think she smiled." _

_Ignoring her, he continued, "Did you hear me? You telling Gates was insanely hot and it is taking everything in me not to clear your desk and take you right here."_

_A crimson blush flooded her face, she knew if she looked Castle in the eye he would take it as a dare. Maybe not make good on his threat to use her desk as a bed, but he wouldn't be above dragging her into the janitor's closet. So, Kate continued to stare at her computer monitor, "Why don't you take me to lunch, then go home and write. And then tonight, if you are still hard - cough - at work when I get home we can try out your desk." _

During his walk down memory lane Castle had drifted to his desk, wearing a silly wide grin as he thought about how Kate Beckett was a woman of her word. They had used his desk that night. He loved that desk.

Castle took one last look around the loft and headed for the door, his bride was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 – Dad**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Author Note: Regarding the flashbacks, as a reader they drive me nuts. However, in the time leading up to a wedding I think they have their place – it's a reflective day. Also I have no idea what book signing Beckett attended or what Rick wrote, so indulge me.**_

With stealth like moves Kate snuck up on the girls as they hunched over the hotel room desk. "Whaaatch ya doing?"

"AHHHHH." Lanie screamed in terror and smacked her friend on the shoulder, "Kate Beckett I have told you not to do that."

Kate responded with an evil laugh, "Ah no. You told me not to do is sneak up on you when you are cutting a body. You never said anything about when you and my so called friends and family are huddled around what looks to be a betting sheet."

Madison laughed in return, "Becks, you are going to love this."

Alexis was shaking her head no. She didn't want Kate to know about it and really, really didn't want her dad to find out about her involvement, unless of course she won.

Martha handed Kate a piece of paper that looked as if it had been folded and refolded numerous times. "Well, kiddo I am not sure you will love it. But here it is."

Looking over the title, rules and regulation Kate chuckled, "Really? _'The Rick Castle Wedding Day Cry Betting Pool?_' There are over fifty entries on this thing, at a hundred dollars a pop. That is insane."

Madison clapped her hands with glee, "I know, isn't it great? I have a great slot, 7:00 to 7:14, right when you start down the aisle." It helped that Madison helped Kate book the venue and she phoned in her bet the moment Kate signed the contract.

Kate shook her head at her friends as her eyes skipped over the list. With total disregard for the fact that all of the time slots were taken, she shouted, "I want in."

Propping her hands on her hips, Lanie declared, "NO and WAY."

"Oh come on. Why shouldn't I have a crack at the money? It's not like you are betting on when I will cry."

The four ladies shared a secret look. Of course there was a pool on Kate. However none of them were brave enough to admit it. Nor did they want to tell her that the betting pool was pretty much a dud. So few people thought she would cry.

Lanie knew Kate was up to something, Kate was far too eager to join in. "Because you Kate Beckett are a cheater."

"How am I a cheater?"

Madison eyed her friend, "Becks, I see that glint in your eye – you are up to something. That dastardly smirk on your face is a dead giveaway."

Rummaging through her purse Kate flipped her phone to Alexis, "You hold on to my phone, if your dad calls please answer it. The rest of you keep an eye on me to make sure I don't call Rick and then there is no cheating."

Martha reclaimed the paper and gave Kate a scolding look, "You daughter-to-be will not be part of this. For years you cheated us out of the _'Hook up Pool.' _For that reason alone you are not allowed to play."

Kate's eyes widened and she crowed in disbelief, "You. You knew about the _pool_?" If she was being honest the exuberant response was due to the word _'daughter'_. Coming from Martha it was odd and delightful all at the same time.

"Yes and I am still bitter about losing. I even called in a bet the night your apartment blew-up, you stayed at the loft and still lost."

"Way back then?"

Martha waggled her eyebrows, "Oh yes. I remember it like it was yesterday. My dear boy calling me to announce, 'Detective Beckett is coming to stay. Don't scare her off.'"

"He did not." Blushing furiously Kate turned to Madison, "Anything to drink around here?" Martha believed in them before she did.

Pouring a bottle of iced and waiting champagne, Madison replied, "Thought you would never ask."

"Darling there is so much more to the story. He suggested I check into a hotel. When I refused, Richard said if there was a tie hanging from his study door that you had chosen his room over the guest room. Hence, my late night call to Javi the Bookie."

Alexis giggled with embarrassment, "Dad told me about the tie too."

Sharing an eyes roll with Alexis, "Does that man have no shame?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Swinging open the front door Castle was surprised to see Jim Beckett standing there with his hand poised to knock.

"Hey Rick, Katie asked me to stop by and drop something off."

Rick gave Jim a curious glance. Jim wasn't holding anything, what was he dropping off? "Sure thing, you can put it anywhere."

An amused look played on Jim's face, "I think she was hoping that I would give it to you."

Rick arched his brows, "A present?"

"Of sorts, wait first she said to ask for your phone so I could take a picture. She wants to document the day."

Castle's natural curiosity was in over drive as he fumbled in his jacket pocket for this phone, "You know how to use one of these?"

Jim rolled his eyes at Rick, "I'm an old pro."

Rick handed Jim the phone in exchange Jim handed him a book. One of his books, one of his books he wasn't too proud of. Clipped to the front was a tiny pink note card.

Looking at the flow of her handwriting created a smile form on Rick's lips. _**Always know you are the one. –xoxo K.' **_His heart swelled and so did the moisture in his eyes. He refused to cry, he would NOT be all puffy for the wedding photos.

Jim prodded, "I think you need to open the book."

Rick flipped open to the dedication page. His eyes were instantly drawn to his own handwriting, _'Kate – Keep Sharing that Beautiful Smile with the World - Rick Castle'_

He stuttered and stumbled over his words, "What is this? I mean I know what it is but….I don't."

"Well son, Katie went to one of your book signings. It was years ago now, well you know that by the book." His eyes twinkling, Jim finished with "Guess she is letting you know she's been a fan for a while now."

Rick always knew Kate read his books, but a fan? A book signing? Kate came to a book signing and he didn't remember? It seemed incomprehensible. "I can't imagine not remembering her. My Kate."

Wearing a reassuring smile Jim stated, "No worries son, I don't think she wanted to be noticed back then. Still gives me a good chuckle that she wanted your autograph."

Rick was still struggling with the notion that they had met before. All this time and she had never said anything. All those nights at her apartment his books lined up on a shelf and one was signed by him. "It's so un-Beckett."

Jim reached out and hugged Rick, "Yes. But it is so very very Katie. Welcome to the family – son."

Returning the embrace Rick huffed out, "Thanks Dad." Crap. Slamming his eyes shuts Rick chided himself, did he just call Jim Beckett _'Dad'_? Maybe he wouldn't notice.

Peering out of one eye Rick saw the amused little grin Jim was wearing. "Wow. Sorry about that. I am not even sure where it came from." Rick knew exactly where it came from. Jim Beckett was the only father figure he had ever known.

With a twinkle in his eye Jim replied, "I don't mind."

"I may try it out from time to time. You know a little variety from Jim."

Jim grin grew wider, "That works just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 – Let the Light In**_

_**Disclaimer – Not Mine. Isn't obvious.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. This story is working me over.**_

Alexis felt Kate's phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she instantly recognized her Dad's face and answered the phone. "Dad, do not say anything romantic, it's me."

Rick panicked, "Kate okay?"

"Yeah, Dad she is great. She just asked me to hold on to her phone."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Hmm, let me check I think the massage people just got here."

"Massages? Who's getting a massage and who's giving them?"

"Settle down Dad, Gram and I are just getting mani-pedi's the other girls are getting the works."

"Define _'the works'_, before your dear old dad suffers a heart attack."

"Oh please Dad, let me go find Kate."

Alexis headed to the bedroom that had been converted to a spa and thrust the phone at Kate. "It's my Dad and I might have mentioned the word massage. He is freaking out over it."

Alexis and Kate broke out into laughter as they heard Rick yelling in the background, "Have the decency to cover the phone if you are going to talk about me!"

Wrapped in a sinfully fluffy pure white towel Kate headed to the bathroom for privacy. "You rang?"

His voice was gravely and rough, "I could come over and give you the massage, you love my massages. The way I use the flat of my tongue…"

Giggling a bit "Is my dad still there? If he is and you are trying to have phone sex with me right now that is beyond desperate Castle."

"Jim is in the living room, I'm in our bathroom and I'll tell you what I'm wearing if you tell me what you are wearing."

Kate snickered, "You are incorrigible."

"I would like to think of it as creative, besides I missed my morning workout."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Let's go back to what you are wearing,"

She knew she would never get him off the phone if she told him. Kate chose to deflect his attempt to lead her astray, "Why don't you tell me why you called?"

"You know why I called."

Playing coy, "Do I?"

Castle's voice was full of want, "Yeah, YOU Kate Beckett soon to be Castle continue to amaze me."

Kate grinned at herself in the mirror, "Surprised?"

Castle rasped out, "Tell me Detective Beckett…are you my number one fan?"

"Yes." Kate gritted her teeth waiting for his reply. It was so easy to make him giddy, even if it usually led to her discomfort.

"Did you say yes? Because if you said yes, I will be forced to call you Fan Girl."

There it was, his uncanny ability to embarrass her, "Ah No! I don't want to appear scheming and desperate for you."

"I like the thought of you be longing for me. Oh and you did plot, Jim told me." The pitch in his voice increase ten-fold, "A day off work! You never take a day off. "

Kate made a note to herself to return the new iPhone she had picked up for her dad on the way to the hotel. She grumbled out, "Traitor."

"Kate, it's okay. Admit it, you had a serious crush on me for years and years. We are talking decades. Surprised you never asked me to sign your brea…."

Swiftly cutting him off, Kate snarked, "Not gonna happen. So, I suggest you wipe that little fantasy right out of your dirty little mind."

"You love my mind. Dirt and all." Rick knew that was an eye roll provoking comment but he had made it anyways.

"Are you done yet?"

His tone turned thoughtful, "Why tell me now?" He thought he knew, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Kate knew he would circle back to the heart of the matter. That was their thing joke a little. Tease a little and then ask the real question. "I wanted to reassure you that we are getting married today."

"Hmmpphh." Rick hated that he couldn't form a real word. That he was limited to a guttural response. That she was right, a piece of Rick was worried she wouldn't be there. That the life he was living would turn out to be a dream.

Kate's tone turned serious, "Castle, one of your most adorable qualities is that part of you that is still that shy young boy who went off to boarding school. That part of you that believes that I'll change my mind."

He confessed, "It is only a little part."

Kate softly scolded him, "Should be no part. Remember the night in the Hamptons, the night we got engaged, unengaged and re-engaged? And the next morning?"

"Yes."

* * *

_His hand placed at the small of her back brought her solace, she needed his strength. Crowding further into her back Rick whispered into her ear, "Are you ready for this?"_

"_Hopefully they've all gone to bed."_

"_Very optimistic of you, but doubtful…"_

_Cutting him off, Kate said with determination, "I know, let's do this."_

_As she stepped across the threshold, Kate ignored the trappings of Rick's Hampton home and focused on the three eager faces that turned in their direction. Alexis' face was not welcoming, it was blank and her eyes flashed an angry blue in the same way they had the day Rick and Martha had been held hostage at the bank. Dad's face was warm and tentative. Bless Martha, her eyes held a mixture of relief and hesitant delight._

_A quiet "Hi" was all that Kate could manage. She turned her eyes to his and signaled 'help me.'_

_Castle cleared his throat, "I think that Kate needs a few minutes to freshen up." Bending to murmur in her ear, "Your bags are in my room, down the left hallway and then second door on the right. Anyone need a beverage? I know I could use one."_

_Kate succeeded in sharing a small smile with the Martha as she headed towards Castle's room._

_Stripping off his coat and her clothes, she rummaged through her bag for something to change into. Kate wanted something casual enough to say 'I am staying' but not too casual that she looked like she didn't care about the evenings earlier events. Almost too short shorts and a not too tight cotton t-shirt appeared to be her best option, at least it was better than a bikini or a sundress._

_Kate desperately wanted a shower but leaving Castle with the family to fend for himself while she showered was a little too selfish. Instead Kate grabbed a wash cloth from the counter and quickly wiped the grit of the day off her face, changed her clothes and headed towards the door. She was stopped by the glint of her engagement ring sitting on his bedside table. Kate knew what she needed to do. What she wanted to do. _

* * *

_Rick jumped to his feet when he heard the approaching slapping of her bare feet on the hard tile flooring. He strode to her side and placed his arm around her waist, and gave her an encouraging squeeze, "Better?"_

_Turning her lips into a nervous smile, "Almost."_

_Surveying the crowd, their expressions really hadn't changed. If anything Alexis's face had hardened a bit. _

_Dipping a hand into the back pocket of his jeans, Kate began, "First I need to apologize. My arrival earlier and sudden departure wasn't my finest hour. I know you know why, but it still doesn't excuse my behavior."_

_Martha so desperately wanted to lighten the mood, "It's okay kiddo, it made for an exciting evening."_

_Offering Martha a kind smile, Kate scrubbed a hand across her face, "Castle and I are experts and I mean experts at THINKING we know what is best for each other. And as you all know some of our decisions have blown up in our faces. We are going to work incredible hard at avoiding that in the future."_

_Rick tugged her closer, eyeing her he knew she had more to say._

_Slipping her free hand into the pocket of her shorts, Kate pulled out her engagement ring. Angling her body towards Rick she said with a clear voice, "And if this beautiful man is foolish enough to want me, then I promise to you all, but most of all to you Rick – I will never ever remove this ring in anger or disappointment again." _

_Bumping her hip with his, she cautiously asked, "Will you have me? Marry me?"_

_With total disregard for the three pairs of eyes staring at them Rick swept Kate into his arms and hugged her with all that he was as tears welled up in his eyes, "Would getting married tomorrow be pushing it?"_

_Kate pushed up onto her tippy toes and murmured into his mouth, "Yeah. I need a little time."_

_Castle bristling at her comment, he huffed out, "I vividly remember another occasion when you asked for time. You disappeared for three months and then waited to tell me…" His eyes closed tightly creating angry crinkles to radiate from the corner of his eyes._

_Kate feathered her fingers across his chin and tipped his head to meet her gaze."Hey, look at me. So not the same. I'm here. I'm staying here. I will go to bed with you and wake up with you every day. I am not running. But a wedding tomorrow it is so much Castle. So very much."_

_Growling softly, his breath playing on her fingers, "Meaning?"_

"_I need to build up to it."_

_Scowling down at her, "Not feeling very confident."_

"_It's the details. How does it impact work? Where do we live? Finances? I want to talk about those things before we get married. It is not you. You, I love and want to marry." Brushing his jawline with her thumb, she murmured as gently as possible, "Just not tomorrow." _

* * *

_Early the next morning, before the sun announced its arrival, Kate rolled out of bed, pulled her hair into a pony tail, and tugged on a simple, yet silky white sundress over her head._

_Leaning over the Castle she roused him with a kiss, "Come on sleepy head we have somewhere to be."_

_Castle rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked her over. She was dressed and ready to go and it was barely dawn. "Mmm, no sleeping."_

_Kate whipped back the duvet, leaving Castle fully exposed and jumped on the bed to straddle him. "Let's go Castle; the day is getting away from us."_

"_Woman, what is important is me reclaiming my covers back and going back to sleep. The day can wait." If Rick was honest with himself he would admit that he was still hurt and upset they weren't getting married today. Rick didn't care about the details, he only wanted her._

_It was time for Kate to bring out the heavy artillery. Whispering to him as she ghosting her fingers across his chest she gave each closed eye a tender kiss and whispered into his mouth as she grazed her tongue along the outline of his lips._

_Castle melted. Did Kate Beckett really say 'pretty', 'please' and 'Rick' in the same sentence? She so seldom used his first name, unless she was worked up about something or was working her witchy ways on him. Which was it? Or was it a little bit of both? _

_Kate Beckett rarely said 'please' and now she had said it again using her raspy low voice that made him shiver. Oh and the way she was nibbling his ear. Damn, she had him. "You win, fetch me some clothes and we can go. We are going right?"_

_Kate scrambled to her feet, smoothed out the wrinkles on the skirt of her dress, tossed a pair of white Bermuda shorts and a short sleeve black silk button down shirt on the bed and dragged Castle to his feet._

_Holding his shorts, Castle asked "Um, no boxers?"_

"_They will only slow us down."_

_Waggling his eyebrows at her, "Then why am I getting dressed at all?"_

_Rolling her eyes while helping Castle button his shirt Kate teased, "Is that all you think about?"_

_Pursing his lips together, he nodded his head in agreement. "Pretty much. For the record I prefer when you unbutton my shirt."_

_Kate fisted her hand into his shirt and tugged him after her while making their way to the beach front. They were greeted by the sun that was cresting over the horizon. The water was dappled with the early morning light. _

_Castle snaked his arms around her waist and pull her to him. Her back molded into his chest. Facing the ocean Kate took a deep breath before turning in his arms to face him. _

_Kate's heart started to stutter step and her eyes turned glassy with tears. Happy tears. Castle looked at her with questioning eyes, "Hey, what's going on here?"_

_Her voice hitched as she placed a hand on each of his hips. "It seemed so much easier when I planned it in my head." _

_Squeezing his waist hard enough to leave a bruises she began, "Maharishi said 'Do not fight the darkness. Let the light in and the darkness will disappear.' Your relentless insistence to be in my life has chased away so much of the darkness." _

_Her eyes fluttered as she gathered her thoughts. Exhaling deeply before continuing, "Know this Richard Castle…I love you with more than I am and everything I am. From this day forward I promise to love you, laugh with you and most likely drive you a little crazy for the rest of our days."_

_Rick dipped his head so their foreheads were touching. Trailing his hands along her spine, mapping her vertebrae as his fingers played in the silk of her dress. In a low guttural tone he huffed out, "Are you marrying me?"_

_Through hooded eyes and with a shaky voice that was so very un-Kate Beckett, she murmured, "Trying."_

_Pulling back to examine her face, Castle found her eyes deep with a misty combination of love and arousal. She loved him she truly loved him. _

_Castle began speaking with a strong clear voice, "I love the way you roll your eyes at me. It means you are listening. I love the way you chew on your bottom lip when you are thinking too hard. I love that you blush when I tell you I love you. I love that I am the one you let in, the one you laugh with, cry with and wake up with every day. Most of all I love that you challenge me, amaze me, and that you will always drive me crazy with your hotness."_

* * *

In a hushed voice, Kat tried to reassure him. "If, you really remember then you know, we committed to eachother that Saturday morning in the Hampton's as the sun announced the day over the Atlantic Ocean. You're stuck with me."

Hearing the rhythm of his breathing alter, Kate knew he was taking it all in. "Today is about our friends and family helping us celebrate, about giving you me in a proper wedding dress."

Rick's breathing became more labored as he huffed out, "What if I want you out of the wedding dress?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – We Read Lips**_

_**Disclaimer – Characters not mine, story is.**_

Opening the door to the hotel suite Castle was startled by the noise that was coming from inside. He was searching for his phone to call the front desk when he heard the distinctive cry of, "Yo Bro."

Castle scrunched up his face as he eyed Ryan and Esposito approaching him in bathrobes. It was more than a little uncomfortable to see the two Detectives approaching him in matching fluffy white robes and complimentary hotel slippers. "How did you two get in?"

Esposito puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips, "You know Castle you aren't the only one who _'knows people._'"

Castle cocked a questioning brow at the duo, "Not so intimidating in a robe….Bro. And flashing a badge is not equivalent to '_knowing people._'"

A slightly anxious Ryan blurted out, "Um, Beckett said we could have the suite for the night."

"Did she now? Sorry, to disappoint, but I don't think we need your help tonight boys. But you can keep the robes."

Esposito rocked back and forth on the baths of his feet and attempted to goad Castle. "I think your girl has other plans for you."

Deciding to let the 'girl' comment slide, Castle was giddy with anticipation. "Like what? Where?"

"Think she'd tell us?" Esposito snickered, "Bet it's freaky. You two are freaky right?"

Ryan quickly covered his ears. "Stop. I can't handle the thought of freaky Beckett. I am permanently damaged by that first image of flirty Beckett. She can be such a girl at times that it is downright disturbing."

Castle shook his head, he loved freaky, flirty, fan girl Beckett. Crossing to the bar, he extracted a bottle of 18 year old Laphroaig. "Well then…if I am staying elsewhere, I better enjoy this now. Care to join me?"

The boys crowded eagerly around the roll away bar, watching and waiting for Castle to pour the scotch. Taking a leisurely approach to opening the bottle, Castle lovingly held it in his hands and then held it up for the boys to admire. "There is a trace of vanilla and honey with a hint of new mown hay and peat at the finish."

Placing a glass in front of each Detective, Castle finished with, "Please take note of the luscious toffee taste."

Tentatively sipping his scotch, Esposito wrinkled up with nose, "Even the good stuff tastes like lighter fluid to me." And with that he knocked it back in a hurry.

A wide grateful grin formed on Ryan's face as he downed the last of his glass. "Delicious. Did I detect a hint of chocolate?"

"Why yes you did, refill Ryan?" Castle pointedly stating Ryan's name, an obvious effort to snub Esposito for his lack of palate and appreciation.

Ryan waived Castle off. "As fabulous as it is, one is good for me. Jenny will kill me if I get up and make some drunken embarrassing toast at the reception."

Esposito grabbed the back of Ryan's neck. "We are making embarrassing toasts no matter what. Perfect opportunity to mock Beckett, she won't have a gun."

Nodding his head in agreement, Ryan asked, "Castle – any wine?" Ryan was willing to be tipsy for his toast but not slurring his words.

"Wine? Excellent idea, let me see what we have here." Castle knew exactly what they had, he had sent over several of Kate's favorite wines for after the wedding.

Ryan's mouth fell open at the sight of the 2008 Caymus Cab in Castle's hands. It wasn't outrageously expensive, it was simply unavailable. "You know you can't get that anymore?"

Esposito clapped Ryan on the back, "Did you forget the man is famous? Not to mention rich."

Castle carefully removed the cork from the bottle and poured the wine into a decanter. "Actually, Beckett bought this wine."

In unison the boys cried out, "Beckett?"

"Trust me boys. I was as surprised as you are to find out Beckett kept a little wine cellar. Turns out she likes fine wine and pedestrian ice cold Bud Light." Of course he refrained from sharing with the boys that he had recently turned Kate on to Bud Light Platinum, a minor step up from her beer of choice, and that the dichotomy between Kate's selections in drinks was similar in contrast to at home Kate and Detective Beckett.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito nervously swilled their wine glasses as Castle opened his groom's present. Really, what do you buy a man who has property on the moon?

Castle's face lit up. He pushed the box to the floor and tried on his new bullet proof vest. "Is this the brand new NYPD issue vest with the built in cooling system?" Reading the writing on the front he yelled out, "Oh, OH – Becket is going to kill us. I love it."

Clinking their glasses together, the Detectives knew they had given the man who has everything or can buy it the perfect gift. It has taken considerable effort to fit _"I'm a Writer, but My Wife Will Kick Your Ass"_ across the vest on only two lines.

Castle motioned for both men to stand and scooped them into a group bear hug. "Best. Gift. Ever."

Ryan clung onto Castle and Esposito maneuvered out of his grasp. "Bro, don't go getting all sappy on us."

"Can't a man hug his friends now and again?"

Synching the belt on his robe a bit tighter, Esposito replied, "Cops kick ass together they don't hug together."

"Speaking of 'kicking ass' Alexis suitor is coming to the wedding."

"Come on Bro, say it. Man up and say it…boyfriend."

The word boyfriend and Alexis in the same sentence made Castle's stomach contort in a most uncomfortable way. His nausea had increased three and a half weeks ago when Alexis moved into the Morningside Heights Columbia University Housing. It was a studio. "I will not. However, if you two could keep an eye on him and make sure he behaves as a gentleman I would be thankful."

Ryan went straight for the prize. "Borrow the Ferrari appreciative or open another bottle of wine kind of gratitude?"

It was tough decision for Castle, but he drew the line. "Wine it is."

Esposito defended Eric. "Castle, he is a good cop…for a rookie." Looking to Ryan and began to laugh as he declared, "Besides, Beckett already scares the hell out of the kid."

Through his partner's laughter Ryan explained, "Naive Rookie thought he would kiss up to Beckett. He figured out she loves coffee, so he brought her a cup from the shop on the corner. Rookie placed it on her desk; she picked it up and tossed it in the trash. Told him 'Only one man brings me my coffee' and glared at him. Poor kid didn't stand a chance."

Furrowing his brow a bit, Castle wondered aloud, "Wonder why Beckett never told me that story?"

Ryan poked an elbow into Esposito's rib, "Um, I'll let you finish the story."

Taking a long deep drink of wine, Esposito muttered, "It was pre-Alexis. It was during your um, well let's just call a spade a spade – it was the day Beckett called you a jackass. It was the day you showed up without her coffee and then headed off to lunch with Blondie. And we all know what you had for lunch that day and it wasn't just lobster."

Castle cringed and took a deep long sip of his wine. "She told you I was a jackass?"

Ryan piped in, "We read lips."

"That was a momentary lapse in judgment and I didn't sleep with her. I tried. Trust me I tried. I even acted like I did. Let you think I did…will you two keep a secret?"

Esposito and Ryan leaned forward in their seats and smiled in agreement.

In a hush conspiratory tone, Castle confessed. "Between us men, calling one woman by another woman's name is a guaranteed flag on the play

Ryan slapped a palm to his thigh, "I knew it!" Holding out his hand to Esposito, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, Ryan chuckled "Pay up partner."

Esposito contorted his face into a scowl that read defeat. "Does it look like I have place for a wallet?"

Castle put down his glass and waived his arms as if he was calling a runner out at first. "Hold up. You two bet on that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Esposito replied, "Sure, when it comes to you we bet on EVERYTHING, keeps us entertained."

"Any bets on us today?"

The boys passed a guilty look between them and responded in unison, "Nope."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 – Give My Girl Away**_

_**Disclaimers are so last year. **_

Martha Rodgers was speechless. Kate was a vision. It was a rare event in Martha's life to be caught without words. Lifting a hand to dab at the tear forming in the corner of her eye Martha thought to herself, wordless is one thing, marred makeup was unacceptable.

Kate asked with a nervous twang to her voice, "Say something, anything."

Martha took two steps towards Kate. "Darling, you are stunning. Richard is a very lucky man."

Flashing a hesitant smile, "So, you approve?"

Martha marveled at the incredibly independent and self-assured Kate Beckett seeking her approval. Martha knew Kate's question wasn't limited to the dress. "Do you really need to ask?"

She did. Kate needed to know. "Well, we have never really talked about um, Rick and I. Or you and I being family…."

Martha quickly cut Kate off, "What is there to talk about? My son worships you. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. How you embrace his childlike curiosity for the world – the very thing that makes him a world class writer. How his money means nothing to you and how you look after Alexis. And as much as you fought him loving you and you did fight it, it is clear you adore him."

Kate felt the blush creep up her neck as a nervous laugh tripped from her lips, "Yeah, I did fight it didn't I?"

Waggling her finger at Kate, "And it's a good thing you did my dear. The two of you would have ended up settling for one hell of a roll in the hay. Instead, as cliché as it sounds, you two have what most people spend their entire life looking for."

Kate reached out her arms and pulled Martha to her, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with your son, it means so much to me."

"Are you two going to let the rest of us in?" Lanie demanded as she banged on the door that kept her from viewing the bride.

Kate released Martha from her embrace, "I suppose we should let them in. It was nice to have a moment with a mom."

Damn Martha Rodgers thought, there was no way she was going to save her makeup now. Tears tumbled over her cheeks. Kate didn't call her 'mom' but that's okay she didn't expect it. However, to be thought of as a mother by someone who almost gave her life in the memory of her mother held a sentiment that touched her heart.

Kate handed Martha a tissue, "Would you stop that? You are going to get me going and then we will need to delay the wedding."

With dramatic flair Martha pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, "There will be no delay. Richard will disown me if I make him wait for you."

Martha swiftly unlocked the door to allow a waiting Madison and Lanie to join them. The newcomers let out an audible sigh. Madison was the first to speak. "Oh, Becks you are exquisite."

Lanie simply nodded her head in agreement until she found her words. "Beckett, that man of yours is going to stroke out on the alter. Good thing I'll be there to give him mouth to mouth."

Kate scrunched up her face in response to Lanie's comment. "Still trying to grab a kiss from Castle?"

"Only to save his life, after all if he tries out my silky lips, you may lose him forever."

Laughing Kate countered, "I thought you said my lips were silky?"

"They are."

Martha and Madison shared a quizzical look. "Becks, why did Lanie test driving your lips?"

Grabbing the ME by the hand Kate answered, "This lovely lady helped save my life after the sniper took me down. I needed a little air and she gave me hers. Which I am forever grateful for and don't acknowledge enough."

Dabbing at her eyes, Lanie shook her head and exclaimed, "Girl, stop it. My face is on and I am ready to dazzle Javi with my looks. I don't need you making my mascara run."

XXXXXX

Esposito gave a nod of approve as he looked Castle over from head to toe. "Looking mighty fine Castle, that first day you showed up and Montgomery told Beckett you were going to shadow her, I had even money on her shooting you by the end of the week."

Castle felt his chest puff out with joy, "There will always be days that Beckett would like to shoot me. I would think I lost my touch if she didn't threaten to shoot me on occasion."

Ryan fished a pin, no bigger than a silver dollar, out of his pocket and held it up for Castle to see the miniature platinum replication of a NYPD badge with the numbers '_41319'_ on it. Reaching for Castle's left lapel Ryan unclipped the pin, carefully attaching it to the tux.

"Being a wordsmith, you know that platinum is one of the rarest elements in the earth's crust and considered a noble metal. The strongest of precious metals, it won't tarnish or age. It is here to stay."

Castle looked down at the meaningful pin on his chest; tears welled up in his eyes. They approved, the boys really approved. Wiping a tear from his eye, Castle felt silly. He knew the boys approved but for them to have gone to the effort to make him his own badge, with Kate's number on it, well it was too much.

Esposito twisted his face into a grimace, "Damn, I am such a fool."

Castle quickly covered the pin with his hand, "Uh, Uh I am not giving it back. You'll need to shoot me first."

Shaking his head Esposito explained, "Not the pin bro, the pool!" Shit. Shit. Shit. Esposito knew he stepped in it.

* * *

Jim Beckett paced nervously paced up and down the sidewalk. It wasn't like he was waiting for a date. Or was he? He found it rather suspicious that Rick had insisted he accompany Evelyn Montgomery to the wedding. If Rick had asked him he would have said yes, but the manner in which Rick had arranged things made the day feel suspiciously like a date. He wondered what Katie would think?

Even if it wasn't a date, it was huge. An evening entertaining a woman was intimidating; Jim was rusty in the dating department. He had a few intermittent encounters over the years. None of them came close to a relationship.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he shook his head, Jim cleared all thoughts of date. It was too much pressure.

A woman with a warm smile asked, "Are you okay sir? You look a bit pale."

"Yes. Thanks for asking, big day." Practicing his small talk skills Jim asked, "Are you attending the Beckett/Castle Wedding?"

"Yes."

Jim mentally kicked himself. The art of conversation was asking a question that required more than a yes, no or maybe so. "Are you friends with the bride or groom?"

A sly smirk slide crossed her face as she tilted her head. "That is an excellent question. I work with Detective Beckett and inherited Mr. Castle by default."

Jim beamed, "Ah, then you are one of my Katie's friends."

Before replying, Gates looked Jim over. So this was Detective Beckett's dad, a man of medium to slight build, bright sparkling eyes and an inviting grin. Offering her hand to shake his, "Captain Gates and the gentleman who just joined us is my husband, Abraham Gates."

Jim first shook the Captain's hand and then Abraham's. "Pleasure to meet you both, heard good things about you Captain."

Gates cocked a questioning brow.

Jim chuckled in response to Gates inquisitive look. He instantly knew that the Captain was questioning his honesty. "Well, good things lately."

Abraham clapped Jim on the back, "I like you Jim. I hope we get to talk at the reception. I've been looking forward to meeting your daughter and her team."

Gates resisted the urge to admonish Abraham. It was going to be a challenge to keep her husband from divulging her appreciation for her top team of Detectives. Gates enjoys keeping them on their toes and her husband wasn't to be trusted. He was a talker.

Linking her fingers with her husband's, Gates began to forcefully lead him away as she called out "Good luck today Jim."

Jim hadn't noticed the couple depart, his eyes were locked on Evelyn as she exited the town car Rick had sent for her. His palms began to sweat. He quickly jammed his hands in his coat pockets to attempt to wipe off the moisture. Maybe it was a date.

* * *

Evelyn gave Jim a swift peck on the cheek, "Jim, it's good to see you on a happy occasion. Roy would be thrilled to know that Kate and Rick are getting married. He was their biggest champion."

Return her kiss with one of his own, "Pleasure to see you again too Evelyn. I need to confess I used to be a little jealous of Roy. Katie loved him dearly. In the early days she would come home and talk about him nonstop. Now I am grateful to him, he saved her life, he gave her a life. He was a good man."

Evelyn reached for his hand and squeezed it, "I know all about being jealous of their relationship. Roy would come home talking about this rookie who was going to be a star. The only officer he ever called by first name around the house. Those two had a special bond."

Tipping his head in agreement, Jim tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled broadly, "Shall we go up? It's about time I give my girl away."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – Two Exes and A Wedding**_

_**Still not mine, I just play with them. As such all the mistakes are mine – I am publishing without a beta.**_

"Out with it Becks, something old, something blue, and something borrowed."

Kate eyed her friend suspiciously. "Hmm? Isn't that old school?" Did she really need to answer this question in front of Martha and Alexis?

"This is me. Madison. You know I know you. Even in your wild child days, you were a traditionalist."

Kate surveyed the four pairs of eyes anxiously awaiting her answer. Closing her eyes, she sucked in her bottom lip and nibbled on it as she thought of a suitable stall tactic. There wasn't one. It was four on one. What might put off one would be fuel for another.

Taking a deep gulp of air Kate began. "Old." Gently folding back the top of her strapless wedding gown, Kate fingered a secret pocket. "Tucked right here, by my heart is my mom's wedding ring. I wanted her with me, but I don't want the heaviness of her not being here to weigh down the day."

Patting the back of her lightly swept up hair, "Borrowed – this lovely pair of delicate platinum hair clips from Martha." She had purposely gone with a loosely styled swept up-do. Castle loved when a few long locks framed her face. Kate knew he would love spending the evening tucking wayward strands of hair back behind her ears or twirling his fingers through the ends.

Rubbing her hands together Lanie encourage her friend to get to the point. "Come on Beckett – it is all about the blue!"

Avoiding Alexis' probing stare, Kat mumbled, "Yeah, um maybe later." She could tell by the look in Alexis' eyes that Alexis knew that the blue was well…something for the groom.

"One question Becks…"

Martha clapped her hands over Alexis' ears. "Wouldn't want to damage the kid, but I'd love to hear the details." Tossing Kate a wink. "Always knew you had an adventurous side."

Madison continued, "… is it sinfully blue black and perhaps made of intimate itty bitty scraps of inset lace? That has more in the front than the back…"

Kate shot Madison her death stare. "Hush Maddie."

It didn't stop Lanie from letting out a squeal, "I knew you would order that set. A shame you can't wear the matching bra….'_Sophisticated and daring, this delicate shelf bra is sure to please. With scalloped lace cups and luxurious washed silk shelf and straps.'_

Leveling her friend a menacing scowl, "Lanie, I am warning you…and besides what did you do memorize the description on the website?"

"Yes and apparently you did too…but oh, oh that means you also bought the…."

Lanie wasn't able to finish her sentence as Kate clapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Please family in the room."

A noticeable blush flooded from Kate's chest to her forehead as Kate remembered the girls' day out.

_There they were walking along enjoying the day when suddenly Kate felt each friend grab her hand and start pulling her towards a shop. Looking up Kate didn't need to read the sign 'Kiki De Montparnasse' twice to realize she was in trouble. Big trouble._

"_Um really girls, we are supposed to be shopping for your dresses….not this sort of stuff."_

_Madison bumped hips with Kate, "What is it with you Becks? We know you're a total alley cat and yet you can't go lingerie shopping with your two best girls?"_

"_Honey, we planned a private fitting – you are going in. Like it or not."_

_Kate rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, "Hope it goes better than the one with Castle." Shit did she say that out loud?_

_Stopping dead in her tracks, Lanie yanked on her friend's arm, "You and Castle have been here? Together? Spill it!"_

_Kate shook her head no. Madison shook her head yes and gave Kate a pinch on the arm, "Out with it."_

_Why could she take down killers, stand toe to toe with the toughest of them and yet, her friends intimidated the hell out of her? "Fine. I made the mistake of telling Castle he could take me lingerie shopping for our six month anniversary, we came here. Per usual Castle's curious nature to touch everything he sees caused a situation."_

_The girls hovered closely waiting to hear the naughty details of Castle's blunder. "He tried on the Attache Cuffs, claiming he wanted to see how soft the lambskin was. Castle proceeded to hold up his hands in the middle of the store, called out 'Detective Beckett do I look better in these cuffs then yours?' He was lucky that I didn't have my gun."_

_Smothering a giggle Madison teased, "OH please Becks – that's not too bad."_

"_It gets better. First he feels the need to explain that my cuffs really are NYPD issue. Next one of the girls saunters up to Castle twirling gold cuffs on her index finger. She slips one over each of his wrists locks them into place and asks if the NYPD issues 24k cuffs. Wise guy starts to try and break out of them. What he didn't see is the key that was attached by a delicate chain. His struggle to escape caused the chain to break, the key to drop to the floor. It was an ugly movie in slow motion….the key went skipping across the floor and slid into the heating vent."_

_Lanie double over with laughter, "Will that boy ever learn?"_

"_Doubtful. It took a call to building engineering to get the grate off to rescue the key. In the meantime – Castle walked around the store selecting outfits for me to try on. He had no shame that he was wearing cuffs, could have cared less. He had even less shame when he bought the cuffs." _

_Madison gave her oldest and dearest friend a swift hug and proceeded to drag Kate towards the entry way of 'Kiki De Montparnasse.' "Buck up babe. Pinky swear we won't try on any handcuffs." _

_Lanie was close behind making sure Kate couldn't escape as she jokingly said, "Please girl, it's not like you two got down and dirty in there…"_

_With that Kate pushed her toes into the cement and refused to move any further as she turned to give her friends a shrug of the shoulders followed by a sheepish grin._

_Madison let out a cackle of a laugh, "Alley cat. Let's go to my place and peruse the internet" _

Alexis gently clasp her hand around her Gram's wrist and removed them from her ears, "I thought you all said I was an adult. I am going to college after all."

Leaning over and whispering in the girl's ear, Lanie uttered one word, _'lingerie.'_ Alexis immediately wore a blush that matched Kate's, furiously shaking her head and cried out "TMI! TMI! New definition of adult – I don't want to know anything like, between those two, again."

* * *

Madison hugged Kate tightly, "I need to check on the caterers. Meet you out front." Lowering her voice she whispered, "You picked a good man. As goofy, frighteningly intelligent, sexy, egotistical and embarrassing as Rick can be, he loves you like no other. Your mom would be happy for you."

Lanie followed with a hug of her own, "I better go check on the boys."

Arching her brow, Kate gave Lanie a knowing look.

"Okay, okay I want to see Javi in his suit. He is so damn yummy in a suit. See you out there sweetie."

Martha was next, "I should check on that son of mine, before Richard pretends to come looking for me when all he is after is a peek at you. One last thing kiddo, enjoy the day. YOU are only doing this once."

The door closed, leaving Alexis and Kate quietly looking at each other. Kate was overcome with an unusual sensation called maternalism, the beautiful young woman standing before her was about to become permanently connected to her.

Wringing her hands together, Alexis began, "I um decided what to call you now that you and Dad are officially married, well almost. If it is okay with you, I already checked with Dad, I would like to introduce you both as my parents – Rick and Kate."

When Kate didn't immediately respond Alexis' speed of speech increased. "Parents. A cohesive unit. It sounds so much better than my dad and his wife, or my dad and my step-mom or just Kate. When you think about it you have been co-parenting me by default since you met Dad. I know he has been going to you for advice for years. And if I didn't say it before – thank you. He can get excitable about things and you steady him. I know it's been you behind letting me grow up. Dad would have wrapped me up in bubble wrap on more than one occasion if you hadn't talked him out of it and I still wouldn't have gone out on a real date. Or be allowed to see Eric - wait you weren't too happy about that either."

Kate was stunned. The voice in her head had _'my parents' _on repeat. Kate managed a demure, "That would be nice."

Alexis' face held a forced smile as she looked down at her feet. _Nice?_ Suddenly Kate sounded like Gina. Ugh.

Crap. First response as an almost official parent and all Kate could come up with is _'Nice?' _

She knew she could do better than that. She wanted to do better than that.

Reaching out to grasp Alexis' hands, Kate smiled broadly. "Hey, look at me – it is perfect, but don't underestimate your dad. He would have done just fine without my input, although I did forbid him to use my handcuffs on you when he first met Eric."

A relaxed giggle trickled out of Alexis. "Oh, I know. He walked around the loft for a week muttering about how lucky I was you locked them up and wouldn't give him the code to the safe where you keep your work gear. I even caught him holding a stethoscope up to it. He was trying to break in."

Kate quietly smiled to herself. Apparently, Eric wasn't worthy of the 24k gold cuffs Rick kept hidden in his night stand. Or he wasn't as upset with Alexis' current choice of boyfriends as he pretended to be. Or it was a little of both.

Alexis took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as ever to ask. "Remember how Gram locked us in the bathroom that day?"

A broad smile appeared on Kate's face, "Hard to forget – it was a turning point for us."

Nodding her head Alexis mumbled, "Do you remember how I asked you about birth control and you said you would rather I come to you then do it on my own."

Kate's smile quickly turned into a frown as she rubbed a hand across her forehead. Really? Really? Alexis wants to talk about birth control NOW? Letting out a deep sigh, Kate responded with a resigned "Yes."

"Well, I thought you could go with me on Monday."

"Monday? As in this Monday?" Kate hoped her voice sounded strong and steady rather than high pitched and shocked.

Ducking her head to avoid contact Alexis squeaked out a, "Yes and please don't..."

Kate held up a hand to wave Alexis off from saying anything further. So this was what being a parent was about, having bombshells dropped at the most inconvenient time or was it a well-planned sneak attack?

Kate mentally steadied herself and surged ahead. "First, this needs to be your decision and your decision alone. No pressure from anyone. If you aren't able to make the decision on your own then you shouldn't be having sex. Second, we need to have an entire conversation about protected clean sex, not just birth control. Next, if the _'please don't' _has anything to do with not telling your father. That has already been covered."

"Covered?" Oh no, did they think she was already having sex? Alexis was thinking about it, being pragmatic, being prepared, planning ahead. But having sex? Not yet, maybe soon.

"Your dad is 100% against you growing up but he isn't naïve. He said that if you ever came to me I was to handle it and not tell him because he wasn't ready to acknowledge or discuss the possibility of you being sexually active. Lastly, Monday doesn't work."

"I thought you were off Monday, Dad said you would be home by noon from your weekend away."

"I am but…" and with a Cheshire grin, "…I am taking Rick away. A surprise."

Relief swept through Alexis, Kate wasn't saying necessarily saying no. "Wow, he is going to cry. You know that right?"

Alexis knew if she was stunned her dad was likely to pass out. He had been so disappointed he couldn't take Kate on a proper honeymoon, due to the pending birth of Ryan and Jenny's baby. He had settled for two nights in a swanky Manhattan hotel. And now Kate was going to whisk him away, he was totally going to cry. "Where?"

"St. Barts. I was going to tell you later tonight, before we left."

"Afraid I would blab?"

"A little…Martha is the only one who knows. She helped organize the trip and has all the contact information. The Captain gave me the time off at the last minute. I was able to book accommodation, but I couldn't pull the flights together on such short notice."

Alexis' eyes bugged out, "Wow. Just wow. Does that mean that Gram called Black Pawn and got the jet? Dad is going to flip."

"I hope in a good way. Borrowing the plane is awkward when I think about Paula and Gina being in on my honeymoon with your father or that it looks like the new wife is already taking advantage of her husband's perks."

"Good old Gram, I knew she was up to something." Eyeing Kate suspiciously, " Wait…you're not jealous of Paula and Gina are you?"

"Tough question. Not of them specifically, but of the idea of them. Make sense?"

How was Kate expected to explain that she was insanely jealous of all of Castle's former women? Whether they were ex-wives or one night stands. What made her jealousy palatable was Rick that was equally disturbed by the thought of her with another man.

Neither of them was very good at accepting the others past. It didn't help that Kate had met Sophia, Kyra, Paula, Ellie, Gina, Meredith and the flight attendant picked up on the flight from Vegas. Or that Rick had been exposed to Will, Royce, Tom, and Josh. No one enjoyed meeting their significant others exes, Kate and Rick were no exception. And here Kate was involving two of Rick's former partnes in on her honeymoon plans and inviting them to her wedding. What was she thinking?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 - Blindfolded**_

**Don't own the characters; I just play in their sandbox. **

**Apologies for the delay, life has thrown a few curve balls and the time for writing is limited.**

With eyes brimming with merriment Jim proclaimed "Come on Katie, time to go. Rick needs to get working on paying the bride-price."

Shaking her head in disbelief, "Bride-price?"

"Yes, you know an agreement between families. A bonding. A union of sorts."

"Dad, I know what it is. I just don't know why you are talking about it. There is no bride-price, Rick knows better."

"Not too sure he does, he was thrilled at my request, said he would be honored."

Kate huffed out in fake irritation, "Can't you just walk me up the aisle and wish me well like a normal parent?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

Rolling her eyes, "And do not even mention the word _'dowry'_. I would like to think I am worth more than two goats and a couple egg laying hens."

"Trust me Katie; Rick was not interested in goats. He did have a strange fascination with the idea of fresh organic eggs each morning. It turned out the building frowns on hen houses on the roof top garden."

Delivering another well practiced eye roll and gathering up her dress, "Please walk me out there and allow me pretend this conversation never happen."

Jim wasn't going to let it go. He loved getting under his daughter's skin. Teasing her. Making her laugh. Holding open the door he shot back, "I am surprised you don't want to know what the bride-price is."

"Really? Really? You can't let it go?" What was the matter with her family? It was her wedding day and Alexis wanted to discuss birth control and her dad was babbling about ancient traditions that had nothing to do with her.

His lips still curled into a smirk, "Hmm, well...I was starting to feel a wee bit guilty that I had Rick commit to reimbursing me for the loss of my daughter."

"You have got to be kidding me. " Sizing up her father, Kate knew he would needle her until she caved, "Okay what is this big bride-price that Castle is paying you?"

Jim beamed. "He promised me a grandbaby within a year." His eyes twinkled, "Now let's get you married, honeymooning and working on that baby."

Kate surprised herself with the ease at which she returned her dad's smile. Fiddling with his tie, Kate murmured, "You and that my man of mine are not allowed to ever, ever be alone together again." Leaning in to brush his check with a kiss, Kate said "Now let's go get you a grandbaby."

* * *

Rick heard the turning of the knob, his nose twitched at the first hint of her sent – a heady mixture of cherry blossoms and lilac soap greeting him as the door opened. Esposito and Ryan were flanking him, each gripping his shoulders to help Castle maneuver towards his bride-to-be.

He took her breath away…standing there wearing a silly but oh so damn sexy black silk blindfold. Castle's broad chest showed off a well-tailored black suit, crisp white shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned drew her eyes to his collarbone. Kate found Castle borderline irresistible when she was able to peak at his chest. Some might think it was too causal for a wedding, the groom going tieless. She loved it.

His ears tingled at the welcome sound of her voice. It was low, sexy and held a hint of a growl to it. "What are you doing here?"

A smile danced on his face as he blindly reached for her, "Ancient tradition states that it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. It says nothing about…"

Rick felt her thin fingers circling his wrist and tugging him forward.

Trying her best to hold her voice steady, "Boys, Dad, would you mind if Castle and I had a moment alone?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kate pulled Castle in to the room with one hand, gently nudged her father out with the other and smiled softly at the smirking detectives who had guided Castle to her. Normally Kate would have glared at the grins worn by her fellow detectives, not today. She was getting married.

Running a thumb along his bottom lip, watching as his tongue chased after it, Kate murmur, "So, Mr. Castle you just couldn't wait could you?"

Castle's free hand reached for her waist, his fingers waggling in anticipation. What was she wearing? Silk? Taffeta? Satin? Beaded or plain? He hoped it wasn't tulle or lace.

Had she selected the dress he had left pictures of in her purse, tucked inside her favorite boots, taped to the refrigerator and folded up in the pockets of her motorcycle jacket?

Kate quickly stepped out of his reach. "Hands in the pocket, touching is cheating. This dress is to be a surprise."

Reluctantly Castle shoved his hands in his pockets, "All I wanted to do was a little detecting….Detective."

Stepping forward so that their bodies were a breath a part Kate slipped her right hand into his pocket, threaded their fingers together, brought their joined hands to her mouth and trailed her lips across his knuckles. Purring she replied "And I love when you detect, but your investigation will need to wait. I will let you interrogate me all you want on our honeymoon."

Shit. Did she just say honeymoon? She had made it days without letting him in on her secret plans to whisk him away.

Rick stuttered out, "Did you say honeymoon? As in leave the city?"

Kate rested her forehead against his. Her voice full of disappointment, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Trust me Kate, it's a surprise. It may be the best surprise ever." His grin grew wide with excitement, "Tell me, does it involves you in a bikini?"

"What kind of honeymoon would it be for YOU, without ME in skimpy swimwear?"

Wrestling their hands away from her mouth, he placed her hand over his heart. "Do you feel that?" The room was quiet except for the comingled soft sounds of their breathing and the loud thump of his heart against the walls of his chest. "That is what you do to me. I can't see you. I barely touch you. And you do this to me."

Rick felt Kate shuffle closer to him until her body was fully pressed against his. Their clasped hands trapped between them. "You might wrinkle that dress before I see it."

Bringing up her free hand to stroke the back of his hair, Kate huffed out a soft, "Don't care. Your words…your words…I love your words."

Teasing her as he gave her Eskimo kisses, "Well then, I should be going…I have the most amazing collection of words for you."

"Vows?"

"Vows."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 – Do you Blame Me?**_

_**Not mine, and thanks for the reviews. I know, I know get them married already. And one day I will grow up and get a beta.**_

Alexis walked to the center of the small make shift stage on the roof top garden at the Top of the Rock. The reflective pool shimmered behind her, as well over a hundred tiny votive candles floated on the surface giving the pool a soft golden glow.

The garden was a small and intimate setting, surrounded by the buildings on Fifth Avenue and a view of St. Patrick's Cathedral. Fourteen rows of freshly painted white folding chairs, four chairs on each side of the aisle led the way to the altar.

Her voice cracking with excitement, "Good evening and welcome, when my Dad shared that he was going to propose to Kate, I began looking for music to at their wedding. A gift from me. Here's hoping they approve of my selections. Because right now I wonder if I should have asked for their input."

Bobbing her head quickly in Eric's direction, Alexis noticed how good he looked in a suit. Flashing a nervous grin at the Alexis began.

Notes of _'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You' _began to dance in the air as Ryan walked an extremely pregnant Jenny down the aisle and sat her in the first row on the bride's side. Esposito followed quickly on Ryan's heels escorting Evelyn Montgomery to the seat beside Jenny.

The pair of detectives walked swiftly down the side aisle to collect the bridesmaids.

Further back in the church Gates nudged her husband, "Abraham, look at that…" Tipping her head towards the front row, "… Roy Montgomery's widow is here, we haven't seen her since the funeral. I feel poorly about that, we always enjoyed ourselves when we ran into Roy and his wife at those work functions you dread."

If Captain Gates was honest with herself she and Roy didn't run into each other at functions, they gravitated towards each other. Regardless of the calendar year, there were still color lines on the force and Roy knew how to deal with them with class. She had admired him.

"For the record, I am excited about this _'work'_ function. It has been difficult extinguish the image of Detective Beckett taking a bullet to the chest. To now be able to see her celebrate life, it's rewarding."

"Abraham, I agree. However, my team still doesn't know that we attended the funeral. It has never come up and I think it is best that way. Lines need to be drawn."

"Lines in the sand, yes, they can be erased and moved when needed. Not the concrete. And trust me, Evelyn will see you and will say hello – you need to be prepared for that."

* * *

Martha affectionately patted her son's check. "Well kiddo, ready to go?"

Bright blue pools captured Martha's eyes, "Beyond ready Mother. It sounds trite, but I feel like I am doing this for the first time…for all the right reasons."

Tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow, Rick dropped a kiss to his mother's forehead. "I thought I would be nervous, instead I feel content."

"As you should, Kate loves you with a fierce dedicated honesty that you deserve."

Rick clutched his mother's hand and started down the aisle, as strands of _'__Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring'_, mingled with the distant sounds of New York City bustling below. "She does, doesn't she?"

Alexis struggled to maintain her composure as she watched through hooded eyes as her Dad walking towards her. His face was decorated with a beaming broad confident smile for all to see.

Watching her Dad dab at his eyes, Alexis silently cursed herself. How could she have lost the crying betting pool? Of course he would tear up as she played.

Following a quick flick of her eyes towards her dad, Alexis trained her eyes on the rear door waiting for her cue to switch music. Her fingers tripped over the strings for a moment, forgetting that Lanie would enter on Javi's arm followed by Madison and Ryan. Alexis had expected Kate and had begun a clumsy transition to the next song.

Martha smiled widely at her granddaughter; her smile said _'carry on no one will know.'_

Jim Beckett gave Alexis a slight nod before stepping out of the doorway to turn and collect his daughter. Alexis' transition to _'At Last' _was flawless.

As the melody welcomed Kate to the Indian Summer night air, she searched Alexis's face until their eyes met. Alexis' concerns that the Etta James song wouldn't translate well to violin vanished. She played with the delicate passion the song demanded.

Looking back to her father, Kate whispered, "If I look at Rick I won't make it up the aisle."

Her father tightened his hold on her arm, "Second thoughts?"

Smothering an uncharacteristic public giggle, Kate admitted, "Totally the opposite…I am likely to sprint up the aisle and leave you to walk up by yourself."

Jim Beckett released a hardy laugh that caused many a guest to lean towards the aisle with heightened curiosity.

"Katie, you really should look at the man, he is glowing. Well, if men glow."

Castle moved to fetch his bride. The firm clasp on each bicep by his groomsmen prevented Rick from taking more than a couple steps. Esposito muttered under his breath, "Bro, you waited this long…let her come to you. Besides I am enjoying the view."

Ryan squeaked out, "She looks hot. Seriously hot." Clearing his throat Ryan shook his head at himself. Did he just call his boss hot? And did he say it out loud? Thank god his wife, his seriously pregnant wife hadn't heard his comments. Or had she? Jenny had knowing look on her face that made Kevin Ryan squirm. Starring down at his shiny shoes Ryan started to comprise a list of gifts he should be his wife.

Kate stopped two rows short of the altar. She couldn't help it. Kate was having an unprecedented fan girl moment. She was marrying Richard Castle, Mayor Wheldon was the minister and Joe F'ing Torre was in the third row on the groom's side. There were even half a dozen New York Times bestselling authors mixed in with beat cops, detectives, family, an ex-wife and a piranha named Paula.

When did her life become fodder for Page Six? Secretly as a born and bred straight up a capital N-Y-C girl it was…well it was cool. As a NYPD Detective it was undesirable.

As Kate Beckett, reclaiming the life she was born into and became…combining the two into which only could be defined as her. It was all a wee bit sexy.

Collecting herself, Kate looked up to meet Rick's eyes. She was expecting to see Rick's excited inner child bursting forth as he bouncing on the balls of his feet and eagerly rubbed his hands together. Instead there he was 10 feet away, standing tall, confident and that smile…the smile that had been historically reserved for the bedroom.

Kate held his gaze as his eyes transitioning from color to color, like a mood ring on a hot day. Blue, blue-black, icy blue, deep purple, steel coated blue and back to the brilliant sapphire blue that made her heart go thud.

Rick reached for her as she moved from her father's side. Jim Beckett was having none of it. He hauled his daughter back to his side and cut off her path. Sticking out his hand to Rick, Jim waited for Rick to grasp his hand before tugging him into an embrace.

Letting go of Rick, Jim stated loud enough for all to hear. "Remember…Kate is my only daughter. My only family. As found as I am of you, as I said when you asked to marry her…do not ever forget how absolutely extraordinary my girl is."

Rick bobbed his head in agreement, waited one beat of his heart before he stretched out his arms, willing Kate to step into his embrace. "You're wearing my dress."

Jim rolled his eyes and headed to his seat. He didn't even have the opportunity to kiss his daughter good luck before she floated towards Rick. She had forgotten all about her old man. Grinning from ear to ear, Jim Beckett wouldn't have had it any other way.

Rick skimmed his hands up and down Kate's bare arms. "You must really love me if you let me pick out your dress. I love that dress, the way it hugs your curves and keeps me guessing all at the same time."

Smiling coyly and fisting her hands into his lapels, Kate said softly, "Similar dress. I had it made from the not so subtle pictures that you left scattered about the loft and stuffed in my belongings. I modified the back of it."

Moving his hands to settle at the base of her neck and luring her in for a kiss. Growling into her mouth, "Hmm, give me a twirl."

Thumbing her finger over the mini badge the boys had given Castle, "What's this?"

Tasting her lips, "From the boys."

Tasting him back, "Love it."

"Now give me my twirl."

"Leave it for later."

Capturing her mouth his once again, Rick's tongue demanded entrance. Kate had no choice but to respond, her bouquet was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. It was a kiss for the ages. More PDA than anyone but family had seen the couple exchange. Releasing him with a loud pop, Kate purred, "You really love this dress don't you."

"Love you in it. Love the idea of getting you out of it."

The groomsmen shuffled nervously on their feet, looking first at each other and then up at the stars in the night sky. It was simply TMI. TMI.

The bridesmaids elbowed each other as they hid behind their bouquets to keep their laughter from tripping out to the guests.

Carding her fingers through the sides of his hair, Kate murmured, "Easy stud, marry me first."

Rick couldn't resist snaking his arms around her, molding her body to his. "Okay but I am going to love it right off you the minute we get out of here."

Mayor Wheldon cleared his throat with dramatic flair, "For those of you who are wondering what's going on…apparently the groom approves of the dress."

Laughter danced through the night air.

Rick turned towards the guests, shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Do you blame me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 - Fate_**

**_Disclaimer - so not mine. _**

Robert Wheldon's voice rang strong and clear over the hum of the traffic below. "Friends and Family, welcome. I'd like to start the evening's festivities by sharing why four years ago I agreed to help Rick creatively and legally stalk this gorgeous lady."

Rick grumbled, "Please let's just skip to the vows. I have a honeymoon to get to."

Playfully swatting his chest Kate responded with "You forgot about the reception."

"Didn't forget, was going to try and skip it."

The Mayor flashed a grin at the guests before reprimanding Rick. "No skipping the reception and did you really think asking a favor of a man of my position came without a price tag? I have stories to tell."

Pulling his bride tightly to his chest, Rick grimaced. "Let's just cover your ears."

Kate deftly prevented Rick's hands from moving from her waist.

"Most of my friends ask for help on speeding tickets, parking tickets or for access to tickets to an event. Not Rick. Did he call me when he was arrested for riding naked on a police horse? No. Did he ask for help when was arrested while researching how to break into cars? No. Those charges were later dropped….he was using a slimjim on his Ferrari. And in case you are wondering Rick didn't call me when he was hauled in by a vice sting at a local 'gentlemen's club' while doing…" lifting his hands to demonstrate air quote "…research."

Kate shook her head in disbelief and let out a knowing laugh. "Yeah, right _'research._'"

"Hey now. You worked Vice. I only wanted to see what type of seedy joints my wife use to hang out in."

Kate teased, "Still a single girl."

Nodding his head in agreement and pointing at the Mayor. "Yes, and if my dear friend here would cut to the I do's I would be able to research your right out of that dress."

Wheldon knew he had to cut in or the bride and groom would lapse into their own little world of banter. "Where was I, oh yes...Rick needed help getting the attention of a certain Detective."

Pushing further into his hold, "You had my attention."

"Ever wonder why I would help Rick out? Throw my name around where it didn't belong? It's no secret that neither Captain appreciated my interference. The excuse of positive press for the NYPD is a flimsy one, we all know it. So why did I do it?"

Rick shook his head no.

Kate shook her head yes, she had never asked. She always assumed it was due to political donation or a crazy poker bet.

"Many years ago I received a scholarship to a prestigious boarding school. The school was looking for an infusion of diversity; many of the students weren't ready for diversification. After my first week I called home from the hallway payphone, begging my parents to let me come home. My dad said _'Son, your attendance at this school isn't limited to you receiving an education it is also about you educating.' _ I told my dad the other boys either looked through me like a ghost or uttered threats under their breath. He said, '_Find a friend. One friend is all you need.'_ My dad was right, as I hung up the phone I noticed Rick staring at me, not through me. He asked, '_Do you play poker?_'"

Reaching out to clasp his friend's shoulder, "Other than my father I have never met a more loyal, dedicated, fearless and honest man than Rick Castle. So, when he wanted a little favor – the only one he has ever asked. How could I say no?"

A soft murmur rolled through the guests making it obvious that most were taken by surprise. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Captain Gates whispering in her husband's ear. Castle snapped back to Kate as he hear her release a soft, "You never told me."

Waggling an eyebrow at her, Castle leaned forward and whispered in Kate's ear, "You never asked."

Kate felt the power of Castle's gaze and moved to kiss him. As her lips touched his she felt a tap on the shoulder. Pulling back, Kate blushed as the Mayor said, "Save that for later. "

An obedient Kate nodded in agreement.

"Rick and Kate have decided to forgo the archaic _'Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?_' And once again I have overruled their decision. Do we all agree that these two did not arrive at this day by themselves?"

The wedding party shared a hardy, "Yes."

"And that without the help of all of us these two would still be doing the dance of denial?"

An enthusiastic "Amen" rang through the night air.

Kate whipped her head towards first the bridesmaids and then the groomsmen, laughing as she asked, "Do not tell me you rehearsed that."

The Mayor laughed, "No rehearsal needed...I ask that the guests respond with am _'I do'_ if you wish this woman good luck with this man. A man who has an odd fascination with murder, loves to play laser tag, thought real estate on the moon was going to be the next big thing, is the best friend a man could have. A man who spent four years diligently working his way into her heart and if you are willing to give this man, the most amazing, inspiring, beautiful and challenging person he has ever met…well then say _'I do.'_"

A rousing "I do" echoed through the crowd.

Castle let out a booming, "I would really, really like to get the part where we say _'I do'_."

Wheldon eyed the couple, "Hold on Rick we need to hear your vows first."

Sliding his fingers over her exposed spine, circling each vertebrae as his hands traveled to the base of her neck. Kate's eyes fluttered to a close. She felt his thumb skate across her jaw line, tipping her head up. "I want to see your eyes."

Kate placing her lips to his and she huffed into his mouth, "I might not keep it together."

Pulling back his head to look into her eyes an grinning widely, "I like when you let go…"

Opening her eyes to the welcome sight of his deep piercing blue, Kate sighed. "Okay then."

Waiting a beat, before clearing his throat to begin, giving him time to absorb the vision of the swirling mix of green and brown that painted Kate's eyes.

"I didn't need to write these down. I have been writing them in my mind and heart for years. I love that the roll of your eyes transitioned from meaning you were thinking about using your gun on me to your ridiculous but I love you anyway. I love the way you pull your bottom lip in with your teeth when you are staring at the murder board. I love that you can out run a suspect in five inch heels. I love the way you love my family. I love that you share your dad with me, I never had one. I love the way you whisk away a plate the minute someone is finished with it, but have an aversion to laundry baskets. I love that you inspire me, motivate me and that you are really really hot."

Kate felt compelled to turn to the guests and roll her eyes. "Ignore that last line."

Turning back to her groom, Kate wiped a tear that was trying to escape. "My turn huh?"

His face was beaming "Yeah."

Kate reached for his free hand, threaded their fingers together and brought their clasp hands to rest on her heart.

"You are a good man, a solid man. You waited so long for me to be ready for you. For us. I love the little things that you do for me…how you bring me coffee, run a bath when I have had a tough day. I love the way you stumble out of bed to make me a snack to go… regardless what time a body drops. I love that you do the laundry. I love how you know when I need to talk and when I need space. I love that you're the yin to my yang. You made me believe in fate."

Wheldon waited as the bride lean forward and whispered in the grooms ear, "You Richard Castle are my fate." In return the groom whispered back, "And you are mine."

Once again clearing his throat to grab the attention of the couple standing before him, "Do you Richard Castle take Katherine Becket to be your wife, lover and best friend?"

"I do."

"Do you Katherine Beckett hereby solemnly swear to sign on to a life with Richard Castle as your husband, partner and as your one and done?"

"I do."

Rick turned to meet Ryan's waiting hand and plucked the two platinum wedding bands from their resting place. He handed one to Kate and brought the other to his lips and kissed it softly. Kate mirrored Rick's actions and kissed the ring she held in her slim trembling fingers.

The couple simultaneously slipped the rings on each other's fingers and for all to hear proclaimed, "Always."

Martha beamed, Alexis wiped a tear, the boys high fived each other, Lanie and Maddie exchanged a hug and Jim Beckett slid his hand into Evelyn's and gave it a tender squeeze.

"By the power invested in me by the State of New York, it is my honor after four and half long years and countless near death experiences to pronounce you husband and wife."

A cheer broke out from the guests as they clambered to their feet to applaud the happy couple.

"Mr. Castle you may finally kiss Mrs. Castle."

Rick curled his arms around his wife's waist, "You ready for this Mrs. Castle?"

With a flirty smile Kate tip her chin up to receive his kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, high on the top of roof of St. Patrick's a tiny red light grabbed her attention.

The bride let out a commanding shout, "Gun!"

_**Yin and Yang – ironically Yin is feminine and Yang Masculine but the overall definitions seem to fit Castel as Yin and Beckett as Yang.**_

_**The 'vows; are an ode to the incomparable Nora Ephron.**_


End file.
